Bridgette and the Rock and Roll Mystery
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: This weekend, KISS World will be open to the public and many fans are excited to go and visit for themselves. However, all is not well, when are things ever well when it comes to Mystery Inc anyway? There are rumors of something called The Crimson Witch who is out to destroy the rock and roll fun for everyone, but especially the famous rock band.
1. Chapter 1

At the Farley household, Bridgette was finishing up her homework so she wouldn't have to worry about it for the weekend.

"Bridgette?" Olivia's voice called as she knocked on her daughter's door. "Are you busy?"

"Just finishing up this last worksheet, Mom, come on in," Bridgette smiled to her mother as she wrote something down before putting it in a folder in her backpack. "Alright, all done."

"Such a good girl." Olivia smiled back.

"Thanks," Bridgette replied. "Uh, you wanted to tell me something, Mom?"

"Your cousin Frankie is coming to town with his friends since they don't have any concerts." Olivia informed.

"Awesome!" Bridgette cheered.

"Yes..." Olivia smiled.

"When does he get here?" Bridgette asked.

"In a few hours," Olivia said. "I'm making a special dinner to welcome them over here."

"You don't mind if I have Jude over too, do you?" Bridgette asked.

"Not at all," Olivia smiled. "He's a sweet boy."

Bridgette smiled bashfully and blushed.

"So, you wanna call him and come help?" Olivia smiled.

"Yes, thanks, Mom." Bridgette nodded.

"Okay, I sure do hope though that your cousin and his friends don't get attacked by any fans." Olivia hoped.

"Me too." Bridgette giggled in agreement.

Olivia went to get started on a special dinner.

Bridgette talked with Jude for a while and soon hung up as she came towards her mother. "Jude said he should be here before the guys do," she then told her mother. "He's excited for your cooking any time. Uh... You remembered to get vegan stuff, right?"

"Yes, Bridgette, I know..." Olivia smiled to her daughter.

"Thanks, Mom." Bridgette smiled back.

Olivia then smiled and hugged her daughter.

The mother and daughter soon went to cook and make a special dinner together for the occasion. Of course, for Bridgette's needs, most of the food had to be vegetarian since she was one.

"Say, where's Carrie?" Bridgette asked as her sister seemed to be missing.

"She and Devin went to his family reunion and they won't be back until Sunday night." Olivia replied.

"Ah, okay." Bridgette then said.

* * *

Later on, dinner was about ready, it just had to come out of the oven.

"Jude Lizowski is in the house." Jude announced himself as he came into his girlfriend's house.

"Hey, Jude." Bridgette smiled.

"Hey, Bridge, hey, Mrs. F." Jude greeted.

"Hello, Jude, how are you?" Olivia replied.

"Oh, just a bit hungry, ya know..." Jude laughed.

"How're your parents?" Olivia smiled.

"Ah, they're alright, they've gone to something for The Beatles though," Jude said. "My parents are Beatle fanatics."

"Well, you're just in time too," Bridgette said. "My cousin and his friends should be over here very soon."

"Just as long as Caitlin doesn't see them," Jude warned with a chuckle. "She's a huge fan of The Impossibles."

"Honestly, who isn't these days?" Olivia commented. "You kids and your boy bands."

"I know, I'm so glad that I don't go crazy over bands like the rest of the girls do." Bridgette said.

"Like I'm a fan of Puffy AmiYumi, but they aren't as cool as you, Bridge." Jude replied.

Bridgette blushed and smiled to her boyfriend who then smiled back.

"Ooh, you like Ami and Yumi, huh, Jude?" Olivia giggled. "A lot of the little girls love them."

"Yeah, both them and The Impossibles are awesome," Jude nodded. "Not to mention Josie and the Pussycats. Those girls can sing!"

"The boys should be here very soon..." Olivia said as she took dinner out of the oven.

The doorbell soon rang.

"Oh, that must be them," Olivia said. "Could one of you get that? I'll serve our plates."

"I'll get it, Mom." Bridgette decided.

"Thank you, sweetie." Olivia approved.

Jude decided to help out Olivia. Bridgette smiled and opened the door.

"Hello, my dear cousin," Fluey smiled as he came to the door with his band mates and bowed like a gentleman. "How are you this evening?"

"Great to see you of course." Bridgette smiled back.

"Thanks for inviting us." Coiley said.

"No problem, so how did you guys escape your fans?" Bridgette replied.

"Pure luck, I guess." Multi shrugged.

"Well, come on in, you're just in time for dinner," Bridgette said to the boys as she let them inside. "Also, I hope it's okay that my boyfriend is staying for dinner with us, he just couldn't resist."

"Yeah, Aunt Olivia's a great cook." Fluey agreed with her.

"It's so great to have some time off." Coiley smiled.

"You're telling me." Multi agreed.

"I'll let you guys meet my boyfriend," Bridgette said before calling out. "Hey, Jude! Come and meet my cousin and his friends!"

"Coming, Bridge!" Jude called back.

Olivia smiled as she served dinner for everyone, then held her stomach with a chuckle as it growled a bit.

"Jude, this is Fluey, Multi, and Coiley," Bridgette said. "Guys, this is Jude, my boyfriend."

"Dude, it's The Impossibles!" Jude beamed. "I love to listen to your music most of the time. Could I have your autograph?"

"Oh, sure." Fluey replied.

The Impossibles then all signed their names on a piece of paper and gave it to Jude.

"Awesome." Jude approved.

"Okay, everyone, it's supper time." Olivia smiled to everyone.

* * *

Everyone smiled back and they soon sat down to eat dinner.

"So, where's Carrie?" Fluey asked.

"Her boyfriend invited her over to come to his family reunion, but she says hi." Bridgette said.

"Ah, okay." Fluey then said.

"It's so good to be back in the city," Coiley smiled. "I feel like it's been a long time since we've been back here."

Everyone soon began to eat.

"So, boys, any special plans during your visit?" Olivia asked.

"Not really, probably just chilling out and relaxing after a long tour." Fluey replied.

"Well, I would if I were as busy as you three are," Olivia smiled. "I'm glad you decided to take time out of your busy schedule just to see us."

"You know I wouldn't pass on seeing my favorite aunt again." Fluey smiled back.

"Oh, you~" Olivia giggled.

The door was then knocked on again, and Fluey decided to get up and answer it and found Double D as he read aloud from a note card.

" _'Good day, ma'am, are you tired of your clothes being stained and they won't come off?'_ " Double D greeted as he read aloud. " _'Then why don't you try Ed's Laundry Detergent? It will get the stains out in a second'_." He then looked up and his eyes widened as his legs shook as he was nervous and realized that he was talking to a celebrity the whole time.

"Hey." Fluey greeted.

Double D soon muttered and babbled nonsense talk.

"Um, hello?" Fluey blinked.

Olivia looked over as Multi and Coiley were about to tell her a story.

"I think this kid's dead or something..." Fluey told the others.

"Oh, man, Double D must be starstruck, we should get you guys some disguises or something." Bridgette suggested.

"Erm... I'm sorry if I intruded you, but I must be heading home." Double D said before running away.

"That was weird." Fluey shrugged to himself.

* * *

Double D then went back to behind the bush where Ed and Eddy were.

"How did it go?" Eddy asked.

"Im... Im... Im... IMPOSSIBLES!" Double D replied.

"What?" Ed and Eddy asked.

"The Impossibles! At Bridgette's house!" Double D told them, flailing his arms.

"Sockhead, why would The Impossibles be here?" Eddy replied. "They're at their tour."

"But you guys gotta believe me!" Double D defended.

"Denial is a river in India." Ed smiled.

"Egypt." Eddy said.

"Wow!" Ed then beamed.

"It's true!" Double D told his best friends.

"Here, I'll prove it to ya, Sockhead." Eddy said as he went up to the front door and knocked on it.

"Who could that be now?" Olivia wondered.

"I'll get it for you, Mrs. Farley." Coiley offered.

"Oh, thank you, dear." Olivia replied.

Coiley soon came to the door. "Um... Hello...?" he then blinked.

Eddy was about to say something until he realized who it was and soon passed out.

"Is this a new greeting or something?" Coiley asked out of confusion. "I don't get it."

"I told you, Eddy!" Double D cried out.

"Here's $50," Multi told them, handing them each the money. "Don't tell anyone that we're here."

Eddy suddenly woke up and collected the money. "Oh, sure, anything you say, man, what a pal!"

Multi waved to them and soon shut the door.

"I got money from The Impossibles!" Eddy grinned only for Ed to put him in a bear hug and cover his mouth.

"The walls have ears, Eddy!" Ed told him. "We promised not to tell anyone!"

Eddy groaned as the Eds walked away with the money that they got from The Impossibles and promised not to tell anyone.

"Okay, now that that's over..." Coiley said before they sat back down.

* * *

They then continued to eat their dinner and soon finished.

"Man, what an amazing meal." Multi smiled.

"I'm so full." Fluey groaned.

"I guess you boys don't want dessert then?" Olivia smirked.

"Dessert?!" Multi, Coiley, and Fluey cried out, and Jude even joined in.

Olivia giggled to that. "There's an apple pie~"

"Uh, did we say that we were full?" Coiley replied.

"We meant that we're still hungry!" Jude added.

Olivia chuckled as she then went to get them some pie for dessert.

"Dude, I'm down for pie anytime." Jude smiled.

"I know you are." Olivia smirked to him playfully. She then sliced up the pie and gave it to the boys, and of course, gave some to Bridgette as well.

"Thanks, Mom, looks great." Bridgette smiled.

"But of course." Olivia smiled back.

"Mm... This is delicious, Mrs. Farley." Multi beamed.

"Told ya that my Aunt Olivia was the best cook." Fluey smiled to them.

"And you weren't kiddin', this is the best apple pie I've ever had!" Coiley beamed.

"I'm glad that you've enjoyed it," Olivia said until the phone rang and she then answered it. "Hello?... Yes, this is her... Oh, my, is she okay? ...All right, I'll be right there. I have my nephew over for the moment, but I will be there as soon as I can." she then said before hanging up.

"Uh... Mom...?" Bridgette frowned.

"Yo, what's up, Mrs. F?" Jude asked his girlfriend's mother.

"That was the hospital," Olivia told Bridgette. "Your grandmother broke her hip, and she needs some help."

"Oh, no, is she going to be okay?" Bridgette frowned.

"Oh, yes, she is, she just needs someone to take care of her for a few days," Olivia replied. "I trust that you will behave yourselves?"

"Yes, Mom." Bridgette giggled to that.

"We promise, Aunt Olivia." Fluey added.

"Sorry I have to go so soon..." Olivia said to Fluey. "It's good to have you here though."

"It's okay," Fluey assured. "It gives me more time to spend with my favorite waterbending cousin."

"I feel like she's your only waterbending cousin, dude." Jude said.

"You know what I mean." Fluey said before smiling to Bridgette and she smiled back.

"I'll say hi for you, be good." Olivia smiled as she packed a suitcase and soon went out the door.

"Who wants to hit the mall?" Jude suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." Coiley agreed.

"I'm game, maybe we could get some disguises." Fluey added.

"Speaking of disguises..." Bridgette said before she and Jude opened the door and looked around.

"Coast is clear, dudes." Jude said.

The Impossibles came out, wearing hats, sunglasses, and trench coats.

"Sorry, guys, but I think these will hold you until we buy some new clothes at The Mall." Bridgette said.

"Hopefully." Multi hoped.

* * *

They soon came to the Mall where people were shopping, hanging out, or working. They heard music and they turned around saw Judy, Melissa, Amanda, Ami, and Jody listening to the Impossibles' songs.

"Aren't The Impossibles dreamy?~" Jody swooned. "Especially Fluey, what a hunk!"

"Is it me or are people more obsessed with us every time we're out to come to town?" Multi whispered.

"Nope, it's not just you." Coiley told him.

"We're getting close to the store, dudes." Jude told them.

"What store are we going in anyways?" Multi asked the skater boy.

"The Khaki Barn, dude." Jude stated.

"Khaki Barn, huh?" Multi asked.

"Yeah, Nikki works here with The Clones." Jude said.

"This city has clones?" Coiley asked, scratching his head.

"Yeah, come on, dudes." Jude nodded.

The Impossibles looked to each other and kept following him. Jude walked in with Bridgette first since they've been there before. The boys suddenly jumped back as three identical blonde girls grinned in their faces.

"Welcome to The Khaki Barn!" The Clones greeted.

"Gah!" Bridgette groaned.

"You'll get used to it." Jude told his girlfriend.

Multi, Coiley, and Fluey glanced at the Clones and followed Jude and Bridgette inside, avoiding the identical blonde girls.

"As long as they don't actually see you, you should be fine." Bridgette advised.

"I sure hope so." Fluey said to his cousin.

Suddenly, the radio came on, and strangely enough, it wasn't a song by The Impossibles, but it was a song called Rock & Roll All Nite by the band known as KISS.

"Awesome, I love KISS." Jude smiled.

"You like any music." Bridgette giggled to that.

"They are just awesome." Jude replied.

"Okay, so what're we doing here?" Multi asked Jude and Bridgette.

"To get you guys some disguises," Bridgette stated. "I may not be a fashion expert, but I'll do my best."

"You always weren't a very good fashion expert." Fluey replied.

Bridgette just rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"I'd like something green," Multi said. "I look good in green."

* * *

As The Impossibles were searching for disguises, Brianna and Trent was walking into the store.

"I can't believe that we're going to KISS World; I'm so excited." Brianna beamed.

"Well, don't get too excited or you'll float away." Trent chuckled.

"Heh, very funny." Brianna smirked.

"That's what my Aunt Reba always told us when I was little." Trent smirked back.

"I even got us some KISS outfits," Brianna said. "Well, Daphne gave them to me, but we can still wear them."

"We'll have to check them out later, but I'm looking forward to it," Trent smiled. "Hey, um, you think that guy Rock Zilla will be there?"

"Maybe," Brianna shrugged. "Alexandra is their manager's niece."

"Think she'll want to come?" Trent wondered.

"I'm already ahead of you because I'm texting her right now." Brianna said as she took out her phone.

"Awesome." Trent said.

Brianna and Trent soon sat down together beside the fountain. Ella soon came out and looked bright and cheerful as always.

"Ella, aren't you banned from the Mall for singing in public?" Trent asked the fairy tale princess.

"Why would I be banned for singing?" Ella smiled. "It always brings the joy out to everyone!"

"Because it happens just about every week?" Brianna reminded.

"Oh, but it always gives people joy." Ella giggled. The fairy tale princess then started to sing, much to everyone's annoyance.

* * *

"Galloping Guitars, what is that?!" Coiley gasped.

"It's just Ella singing again." Bridgette told him.

" _That's_ singing?" Coiley asked.

"Uh, basically like a new version on Disney princess, courtesy of Ella Muse." Bridgette said before shutting the window to drown out Ella's singing.

"Rent-A-Cop will take her away any minute... How's about this, dudes?" Jude asked, bringing out an outdated outfit which was a red jacket with a white shirt, black pants, white socks, black shoes, and a white glove.

"Isn't that what Michael Jackson used to wear?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, I think it would look awesome on them." Jude smiled.

"Jude, not to say that Michael Jackson had bad taste in fashion, but I think his clothes are a little out of date." Bridgette suggested sheepishly.

"Oh... Then I guess the parachute pants are too much then?" Jude asked before taking out a pair of yellow pants like what MC Hammer used to wear.

"Too 90's." Bridgette said.

"Oh..." Jude then said.

Bridgette just sighed and found casual outfits such as T-Shirts, jeans, and sneakers for the boys.

"Those should be good enough for us." Fluey said.

Bridgette smiled and nodded to that.

"Also a hoodie." Coiley said.

"Yeah, that sounds good too." Bridgette agreed.

"I hope that this will work." Fluey hoped.

"It should." Bridgette nodded.

Jude and Bridgette read a magazine as they waited.

* * *

Eventually, the boys came back out. Fluey wore a green and white striped hoodie with a black belt, blue jeans, and gray sneakers. Multi came out in a blue shirt with white shorts, and black shoes. Coiley came out in a black shirt with brown pants, darker brown shoes, with sunglasses, and a hat.

"Awesome, dudes." Jude approved.

"You guys look really nice." Bridgette added.

"Thanks." The boys smiled back to Jude and Bridgette.

Nikki soon came over.

"Hey, Nikki." Bridgette waved to the purple-haired girl.

"Um, is that your cousin and his band mates?" Nikki asked, suspiciously.

"Yeah, it is, but please don't say anything." Bridgette replied.

"Oh, I won't." Nikki promised.

"Thanks, Nikki..." Bridgette smiled in relief.

"Um... Tell people that they're exchange students..." Nikki suggested.

"Think that they would buy that?" Bridgette asked.

"I think they will." Nikki shrugged.

"So, you hear about KISS World?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to go, but I gotta work, sadly." Nikki said.

"Oh... I'm sorry, Nikki... Isn't it your day-off?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, but they need me..." Nikki sighed. "I'll be okay though, you guys have fun."

"You should come." Bridgette said.

"Please, dudette?" Jude begged.

"I can't, I have to work, I already told you." Nikki reminded.

"That sucks." Jude said.

"I know, and I was hoping to go too." Nikki replied.

"Guess we'll see you later then?" Bridgette asked.

"I guess so..." Nikki shrugged.

"No, dudette, you can't miss this once in a lifetime experience," Jude said. "This is KISS World, and you might even miss out on missing the band up close, it's your destiny!"

"My destiny...?" Nikki blinked.

"Jude, she'll get in trouble if she skips work." Bridgette firmly reminded her boyfriend.

"But this is a once in a lifetime thing, Bridge," Jude told her. "Come on, Nikki is my friend, I don't want her to miss out."

Nikki looked at her friend and soon came up to The Clones with a glare. "I'm taking the weekend off to go to KISS World to see KISS, is there a problem with that." She then sharply declared.

The Clones then looked at each other and shook their heads fearfully.

"Good, then it's settled." Nikki nodded.

"If she gets fired, you're totally in trouble." Bridgette crossed her arms.

"I'll pay for it later." Jude said innocently.

"Okay, let's get out of here." Nikki said.

* * *

The others then went out of The Mall to grab a bite to eat and they then saw Brianna and Trent sitting, so they then stopped by to say hello.

"Hey, guys." Bridgette greeted.

"Oh, hey, Bridgette." Trent said.

"Hey, Jude, hey, Nikki." Brianna added.

The boys came over and saw Brianna and Trent as well.

"The Impossibles?" Brianna blinked. "What are they doing here?"

"Taking some time off from their tour." Bridgette told her.

"Why are they dressed like that?" Trent asked.

"What do you think, dude?" Jude replied. "Duh! So people don't bug 'em to death like on TMZ."

"Makes sense," Brianna then said. "So, what are you guys doing here?"

"Getting ready to go to KISS World to meet KISS up close." Bridgette informed.

"That's what we're getting ready to do." Trent chuckled.

"Totally wouldn't miss that for anything, especially work." Jude said.

"You just better hope I don't get caught." Nikki told him.

* * *

At the Mall movie theater, a bunch of people were coming out along with Penn and Cindy after a live-action Scooby-Doo movie had been playing there.

"That wasn't a bad cast, but Selena Gomez as Brianna? Come on!" Cindy commented.

"I know, they could've done so much better with Brianna," Penn agreed. "Someone like Demi Lovato or Amanda Bynes."

"If only I was older..." Cindy sighed before looking over.

"So, did you dudes hear about Rock Zilla coming too?" Jude asked.

"That's just a rumor..." Nikki rolled her eyes.

"No, dudes, I'm serious," Jude replied. "I heard it on the radio this morning!"

"Whatever..." Nikki shrugged. "We won't know unless we get there anyway."

"Would you guys like to come with us?" Brianna invited.

"Sure." Multi replied.

"We would love to." Bridgette added.

"And I hope that you guys wouldn't mind if we brought Alexandra along too." Trent then said.

"Sure, no problem." Bridgette said.

"There'll be a mystery though, I'm sure of it." Brianna said.

* * *

It was soon late, so everyone went to go back home.

"Alright, Shelly, I know you're probably gonna hate me for this, but hear me about," Penn told Cindy's mother. "Cindy must go to KISS World, it would be very good for her... She even told me how she really wants to go. Now, before you stop me, let me give you 50 reasons why she should go."

"That's fine by me." Shelly approved, shockingly enough.

"Wait... Really?" Penn asked.

"Sure, we were all young rockers once..." Shelly smiled. "I've had quite the adventures myself in that when I was in high school before I met Cindy's father."

"Wow, Shells, that's actually awesome of you," Penn said. "Cindy is going to have the best time ever!"

Shelly smiled bashfully.

"What's your secret?" Penn smirked.

"Oh! Uh, no reason..." Shelly smiled nervously. "Just want Cindy to have fun at the park. No one needs to know about my past."

"Come on, Shelly, we're the only ones in the room," Penn told her. "You can tell me... I won't tell anyone."

Shelly grinned nervously.

Penn glanced at her and soon found an old year book.

" **NOOOOO!"** Shelly panicked and went to dive in and take it from him.

"Let's see~..." Penn smirked as he soon picked up the yearbook and opened it up to find Shelly with a mullet with her tongue dangling out and she looked like a young punk rocker and she was with a girl that had spiky pink hair styled the same way and posing the same way and the caption said 'BEST ROCKERS 4 EVER'. "Oh, my God!"

"I can explain!" Shelly gasped.

"Please do~..." Penn smirked.

"It was a different time!" Shelly told him out of panic.

"'I never went out to concerts when I was young... I always read my books and ate my vegetables... I was a perfect little lady'..." Penn mocked her in a high-pitched voice.

"I was a teenager back then," Shelly smiled sheepishly. "I had to have some fun."

"I bet you did, Cyndi Lauper." Penn smirked.

Shelly smiled sheepishly and shuffled her foot across the floor.

"Well, we all did crazy thing in school, I know I did," Penn said as he gave her the yearbook back. "I even tried to break out a bunch of times ever since I decided to."

"What age was _that_?" Shelly asked.

"How old is Jo's sister?" Penn replied.

Shelly's eyes widened in concern for him.

"Just joshin' ya." Penn smirked with a chuckle.

"Joshing?" Shelly smirked back and rolled her eyes. "What is this, the 90's?"

"Those sports kids in Nicktropolis are trapped in the 90's..." Penn rolled his eyes. "Uh... Omar, Rebbie, Tornado, and Shawn?"

"Not even close..." Shelly sighed. "Anyway, you guys have fun at KISS World. I think I should practice some personal stuff at home that my mother never got to taught me when I was younger."

"We'll bring you something back from down there." Penn said.

Shelly smiled and waved him off.

* * *

"She bought it, Cindy, you don't have to give her a PowerPoint lecture." Penn said as he came into Cindy's room without knocking, but luckily, she was just reading a book in her beanbag chair.

"Nuts!" Cindy complained. "I worked on that for six hours."

"You and me are gonna have loads of fun." Penn said to her.

"Hooray..." Cindy said as she sunk in her seat. "Never took you to be a KISS fan."

"Well, I've always wanted to be apart of them since I even first moved into Vegas." Penn said.

"Really...?" Cindy asked out of disbelief.

"Yes." Penn said.

"Sure..." Cindy shrugged. "Back when people wore their hair in braids."

"It's called a tail, and it was a style choice, thank you very much!" Penn glared about his hairstyle in the 80's.

"A _tail_...?" Cindy asked.

"Yes, Cindy, it was called a tail..." Penn muttered.

"Uh... Okay..." Cindy blinked and shrugged.

"To my van with free candy!" Penn proclaimed.

"That sounds like it could get you arrested for some reason..." Cindy commented.

"Whatever, let's just go." Penn shrugged.

Cindy then shrugged as she got her backpack ready and fed her pet possum, and then, the both of them got into the van and headed off. Shelly waved from the door and went back inside, taking a magical book of spells and decided to practice becoming a witch since she now had powers, thanks to Drell.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, a lot of people were on their way to KISS World, especially a very familiar van known as The Mystery Machine. Brianna and Trent were wearing KISS T-Shirts as they were waiting for Mystery Inc with Jude, Nikki, Bridgette, The Impossibles, and Alexandra with them at the bus stop.

"Dudes, this is gonna be the best time we ever had." Jude said to the others.

"You always say that whenever we go somewhere." Bridgette teased.

"Yeah, well, it's true, and you know it." Jude told his girlfriend.

"Gotta give him that." Bridgette shrugged, but gave a small smile.

"So, uh, is it gonna be safe to have Alexandra with us?" Jude whispered to her.

"Jude!" Bridgette scolded him.

"What? What'd I say?" Jude asked. "I'm just sayin'... You know how she gets sometimes."

"Yes, but Alexandra is our friend," Bridgette reminded. "She's not like Heather or Cassandra."

"Sorry, Bridge, I forgot." Jude shrugged.

"That's okay, just be careful with what you say." Bridgette warned.

"Okay." Jude then said.

Eventually, Alexandra came over in a rush.

"Wait, don't leave without-" Alexandra gasped and looked to them. "Oh, you guys are still here."

"Hey, Alexandra," Brianna waved. "So good to see ya."

"I had to go to the bathroom before I left, but... I had a bit of a long line with Henry's family..." Alexandra sighed.

"So, are you not angry?" Jude asked, cautiously.

"Uh, no?" Alexandra glanced at him.

"Are you going to be any time soon?" Jude asked.

Alexandra narrowed her eyes.

"Jude, stop, that's not funny." Bridgette told him.

"I did it again!" Jude's eyes widened and he soon face-palmed himself. "I'm so sorry."

"Hmm..." Alexandra hummed out of suspicion.

"Any room for one more?" A voice asked.

The others then turned around to see Nazz was there, wearing a KISS T-Shirt and wearing face-paint just like the famous band.

"We'll talk about this later," Bridgette told Jude before smiling. "Hello, Nazz."

"Can I come with you guys?" Nazz asked. "Please? It would be totally awesome!"

"Well... I suppose that couldn't hurt..." Bridgette replied.

Multi looked at Nazz almost like he was in love with her.

"Hey, Multi!" Fluey called as he noticed that his friend wasn't paying attention anymore. "Come back to us!"

Coiley snapped his fingers in front of Multi's face.

"So, I can go, right?" Nazz asked.

"Yeah, you can come," Bridgette said. "You might be the biggest KISS fan in the city."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Nazz giggled.

"Glad to see you on board." Brianna smiled.

"Thanks, you guys." Nazz smiled back.

* * *

Eventually, the Mystery Machine pulled up to pick them up. Everyone greeted each other and they all looked excited. Daphne looked like The Starchild, Velma looked like The Spaceman, Shaggy looked like The Demon, and Scooby ironically looked like The Catman.

"Great outfits." Brianna smiled.

"Thanks, I see you're wearing the ones that we sent you guys." Daphne replied.

"Thanks for them, though these pants are a little tight, but it's cool." Trent said.

"I think if your pants get any tighter, you're gonna have to be The Dude Formerly Known as Trent." Jude laughed, making a joke about Prince.

"Very funny, Jude." Trent rolled his eyes.

"I'm just excited about this, thanks so much for letting me come~" Nazz squealed.

"We know~" The others replied teasingly.

"Boy, I can't believe we get to go to KISS World!" Shaggy cheered.

"And solve a mystery," Velma added. "It's like killing two birds with one stone."

"Reah! Or two birds with one cat!" Scooby added before laughing along with Shaggy.

"Uh... I don't think that's how it goes..." Nazz said, a little confused.

"Personally, I find your sideshow act a little juvenile, but any time for an attempt to take try in my friends' interests." Velma said to them.

"Well, good to see you in a good mood with Shaggy and Scooby, Velma." Brianna smiled.

"Well, I'm pretty interested in Starchild," Daphne stated. "He's so dreamy~"

Fred smirked as he purposely hit the pothole, making Daphne ruin her make-up as she was putting it on, and also Nazz fell into Multi's lap.

"Hey!" Daphne complained.

"Sorry, everyone." Fred smirked innocently.

"You did that on purpose!" Daphne glared.

"Heh, now it looks like a Shooting Star," Jude chuckled. "Make a wish, dudes!"

"Uh, ri rish Ri ras reating a Scooby Snack." Scooby wished.

"Good one, dude," Shaggy smiled. "Uh, I wish I could breathe fire like The Demon!"

"I wish you'd all come to your senses," Fred told them. "You don't see me acting goofy in front of my favorite group The Ascot Five, do ya?" he then took out the CD from the cover and put it in the car.

"Uh, The Ascot Five?" Nikki asked.

Fluey shrugged as he didn't know who those guys were. Shaggy and Scooby looked to each other and stuck their tongues out like Gene Simmons, looking annoyed with the song as it sounded very slow like a Barbershop Quartet.

"Gee, I bet not even Cindy's dad would listen to this junk." Nikki grumbled.

"Fred, please..." Daphne sighed as she turned off the music.

"I'm just saying," Fred huffed. "I think they're twice the band KISS is."

"Come on, Fred, they are amazing." Nazz told him.

"I don't know why people like them," Fred shrugged. "It's like saying all of the girls like The Impossibles, who to me, are just a bunch of pretty boys."

"Pretty boys?" Fluey growled. " _Dude_ -!"

"That's just your opinion." Bridgette said as she stopped her cousin before anything could happen.

"I'm the President of The Impossibles fan club~" Daphne sighed dreamily. "I own every one of their CDs."

Brianna smirked and shook her head.

"I bet you do, Daph, I bet you do..." Fred sighed to his girlfriend and shook his head.

"Tell us, Fred, do The Ascot Five have an awesome amusement park?" Multi smirked with Coiley and Fluey.

Fred just looked annoyed as he kept driving until they got there.

"Didn't think so." Fluey then smirked.

Coiley and Multi soon both snickered under their breaths.

* * *

The van soon stopped and they parked in the parking lot and went to check out the amusement park.

"This is so majorly groovy to be in KISS World on Halloween Night!" Daphne gushed.

"Listen to the crowd." Trent said as he heard screaming.

"I'm so excited, I might freak out!" Nazz gushed.

"Apparently, you're not the only one." Nikki said to her.

Everyone looked to the crowd who were indeed freaking out, but not in a positive way as they were running away like they were scared witless.

"Like, dude, don't most people run towards awesome rock concerts?" Shaggy asked.

"Not at an Ascot Five concert," Fred smirked smugly. "Everybody walks in a calm, orderly fashion."

"Well, this isn't The Ascot Five." Nikki told him.

"Hey, what's going on?" Alexandra asked as she grabbed a hold of two men. "Why are you guys running like you lost your heads?"

"OH, MY GOSH, SHE'S SO TERRIFYING!" The first man cried out.

"The scariest witch ever!" The second man added.

"Witch?!" Shaggy asked.

"With the red mist!" The first man cried out.

"And the creepy laugh!" The second man added.

"Save yourself while you can!"

The two men soon both ran off, screaming and panicking.

"Wait a minute..." Shaggy said before listing. "The Demon, The Starchild, The Catman, The Spaceman... Oh, please tell me they added a Witch!"

"Somehow I doubt that," Velma shook her head. "In fact, it's probably the reason we're here."

"Not me," Scooby smiled. "I'm here for the funnel cake."

"Come on, gang, let's get to work." Fred suggested.

* * *

They then headed into the park and there was a woman with two security guard men, standing right in front of the gates.

"Excuse me, dudette-I mean, ma'am." Jude spoke up.

"Sorry, park's closed." The woman told them.

"But we're here to solve a mystery." Brianna replied.

"Sure you are," The woman huffed. "You always wear make-up when solving crimes?"

"Oh, she's lucky Jo's not here." Brianna muttered.

"I should hope so!" Daphne gasped in offense to the woman.

"She means the KISS make-up," Velma told her. "No, we're just excited about the concert tonight, but we're the mystery solvers you called for."

"I am Delilah Domino: Chief of Security, why would I call mystery solvers?" The woman glared.

"What? But Daphne took the call!" Trent replied before looking to the redheaded girl. "...Right, Daph?"

"Weeelllll..." Daphne replied.

"Daphne...?" Velma asked.

"Okay, the thing is, no one actually called for our help." Daphne soon confessed.

"WHAT?!" Everyone else asked her.

"But when I heard KISS was throwing a Halloween concert; I just had to come!" Daphne continued. "I mean, look at that poster for Starchild. He stares at me wherever I go~..."

"So does the Mona Lisa, dude, but you don't see us on a plane to Italy." Jude pointed out.

"Daphne, why didn't you just tell us the truth?" Alexandra frowned.

"Yeah, we all would've come anyway!" Brianna added.

"Not me." Fred smirked.

"Exactly, but once we got here, we'd all have a good time," Daphne explained. "Plus the odds would be pretty good there'd be a mystery for us to solve. I mean, we-well, some of us, are The Scooby Gang, and it's an amusement park, right?"

"Wrong!" Delilah glared. "It's a closed amusement park, and chances are, there won't be a Halloween concert either, so go home!"

"Hold it... I say they should stay." A voice replied from right behind them.

Everyone looked confused and turned around to find out the source of the voice. Suddenly, a van pulled up and there came an old man with silver hair with a white streak in it.

"Uncle Nigel!" Alexandra laughed and beamed, running to him.

"Ah, Alexandra, it's been too long..." The man smiled as he hugged her back. "Give us a hug, old girl..."

"Uncle Nigel...?" Everyone else repeated.

"Dudes! It's the Van of Rock Zilla!" Jude gushed.

Eventually, there came the famous green-haired rock and roller himself.

"Oh, my gosh, it's really him..." Brianna gasped. "Rock Zilla, you're a fan of KISS?"

"Well, how could I not be?" Rock chuckled. "I'm real good friends with Gene Simmons after all."

"You're friends with Gene Simmons, dude?" Jude asked.

"The best of friends," Rock smiled as he took out old photographs. "We went to summer camp together and eventually went to high school and college together. I hope you all don't mind, but I brought my family along too."

Out of the van came out a sixteen-year-old girl with short blonde hair, wearing a red shirt with a yellow star in the middle, a short blue skirt, white socks, and tan shoes. There was also a woman with long wild pink hair, wearing a purple bandana with green circles around her head. She also wore a long-sleeved purple shirt with a black vest, a big crystal around her neck, purple and orange striped pants, a purple belt with the "Ying/Yang" symbol on it, and open-toed sandals. And finally, a boy with auburn hair and glasses, wearing a white shirt and an orange sleeveless jacket, blue baggie jeans, and red and white sneakers.

"It's The Impossibles!" The girl soon squealed and tackled The Impossibles. "I'm a big fan of yours! Especially you, Fluey, you're a dream boat~"

"M-Me?" Fluey asked while blushing.

"Uh, what're you talking about?" Bridgette smiled nervously. "The Impossibles aren't here."

"You think you can fool me?" The teen girl huffed with a smirk. "As if! I know Fluey anywhere."

"Uh, you think that I'm cute?" Fluey asked.

"Oh, yeah," The teen girl beamed. "I'm Serenity by the way."

"Um... Hi, Serenity, I'm Fluey." Fluey replied.

"Dude, I know." Serenity giggled.

The boy rolled his eyes at his sister as he looked nervous to be seen in public.

"Oh, what a spiritual journey this is becoming~..." The pink-haired woman smiled. "Willy, why don't you make some new friends? After all, we're going to be moving soon."

"You always say that, Mom..." The auburn-haired boy told his mother. "We're always at concerts, shows, and tours that I never have time to make new friends, I mean, like Dad's gonna retire and we stay in one place and Serenity and I end up going to regular school like normal kids?"

"Oh, dude, you and me are gonna have, like, the best time ever!" Jude beamed to Willy before slapping him on the back.

"Ow! Too hard!" Willy groaned and glared.

"Well... Maybe they could come in... But only if they wash off that make-up..." Delilah said.

"Don't let 'em keep you down, man!" Rock told Mystery Inc. "Remember to always unleash the power within!...And, uh, wash off your make-up, I guess..."

"Like, Rock Zilla just gave us advice!" Shaggy beamed.

"Pinch me, I must be dreaming~" Jude replied.

Scooby then pinched Jude's arm.

"Ow!" Jude complained.

Scooby giggled to that in response.

* * *

The Mystery Inc gang went to wash off their make-up. Eventually, Penn rode up with Cindy and the parking lot was nearly empty.

"Aw, man, did we miss the fun?" Penn frowned before glaring to Cindy. "I told you that you took forever at that McFlurry discount at McDonald's!"

"You always said I could have whatever I wanted." Cindy pouted.

"Yeah, I know!" Penn glared. "Great, now we missed the whole thing! Thanks a lot, Cindy!"

"No, no, people were just scared away because of a witch." Brianna told them.

"Oh..." Penn then said.

"A witch?" Cindy asked.

"We haven't seen it, but it's loose in there..." Brianna shrugged.

"You're not scared, are you?" Nikki asked.

"I'm sickened and curious." Cindy said.

"A witch?!" Penn panicked before smirking. "...Is she pretty hot?"

This made everyone just roll their eyes.

"You look familiar to me... Have we met maybe in a past life?" The pink-haired woman asked.

"Uh, I don't think so, Mrs. Zilla..." Cindy said before looking to her. "You do look familiar yourself though."

"Oh, dear, Mrs. Zilla is too formal... You may call me Crystal." The pink-haired woman smiled.

"Oh, sure thing, Mrs.-I mean... Cyrstal." Cindy replied.

"Alright, time to get serious," Velma said as she put her glasses back on. "It seems KISS needs our help."

"Like, I'm no guitarist, but I can play a mean armpit." Shaggy said before demonstrating.

"Not to make music, Shaggy, to solve the mystery!" Daphne told him.

"Well, it looks like you guys have to break in." Rock grinned.

"Dad, that's totally illegal." Serenity rolled her eyes.

"And you're okay with this, Fred?" Brianna asked her leader.

"Of course I am, it's a mystery, right?" Fred replied. "And solving mysteries is what we do."

"I'll show that security lady not to mess with Rock Zilla..." Rock narrowed his eyes until his pet came out and he pet him with a laugh. "Ain't that right, boy? You know that's right!"

"What is... That...?" Penn winced.

"Is that a komodo dragon?!" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, this is the family pet: Mosh." Rock smiled as he hugged his family's pet.

Scooby looked curiously at Mosh and went over to the komodo dragon while looking at him. Mosh looked back at Scooby and they seemed to go around each other while sniffing each other.

"Oh, your dog seems to have a strong positive energy with Mosh." Crystal smiled to the pets' bonding.

Scooby panted and licked Mosh's face and Mosh did the same thing. Both of them laughed as they formed an animal friends' relationship.

"It's like Gleek all over again." Brianna whispered.

Trent nodded in agreement with her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Caught some kids trying to stay in the park, Mr. Goldman," Delilah told her boss who looked around as the amusement park was empty because of the witch. "But I got rid of 'em!"

"Ugh... I can't believe we're chasing customers away." The man groaned to her.

"I know, but we've been over this," Delilah told him. "Until we solve this witch mystery, it's safer to keep people out."

Unknown to them, the group was looking around to get to the bottom of this mystery.

"Now don't get crazy, Delilah," Mr. Goldman told her as he walked off. "Just stay calm, because I'm gonna be very honest with you. I called for some back-up."

"Back-up?!" Delilah glared in offense. "You must be kidding! Mr. Goldman, I _am_ the Chief of Security, I think I can take care of this unusual situation."

"Time is not on our side; the Witch has scared off too many people," Mr. Goodman replied. "Tonight's concert is our only chance to bring them back."

"Ugh!" Delilah groaned and soon walked away from her boss.

"Did you hear that?" Nikki asked as the others met up.

"We got here just in time!" Nazz replied.

"Come on," Fred said as they soon ran off together. "Let's check out the supervisor's office."

* * *

Everyone followed Fred, all except for Shaggy, Scooby, Jude, Mosh, Willy, and Alexandra as they stopped when they saw a game with KISS heads.

"Hey, guys, what are you doing?" Alexandra glared. "This is no time for games!"

"Hey, guys, bet I could beat ya at a Water Gun Shoot-Out." Shaggy challenged.

"Oh, yeah? You're on!" Scooby smirked.

"You guys, we have a job to do!" Willy reminded the cowardly duo.

"Dudes, I bet I could beat you in this game." Jude challenged.

"I don't think so, Jude." Shaggy smirked.

"They're not going to listen to me, are they?" Willy asked.

"I doubt it." Alexandra sighed.

The others were then sneaking into the office where Mr. Goldman was, talking with another man.

"Chip, you don't understand; if KISS doesn't preform tonight, we'll lose the park!" Mr. Goldman told the other man.

"That's not my concern, Manny, all I care about are the concert tours," The other man said as he picked up a KISS T-Shirt. "Every one of these cities've translated into dollar signs."

Mr. Goldman glared as the other man only cared about was money.

"Do you know what happens if I lose these cities?" Chip asked.

"You won't have time to take your kids to KISS World." Mr. Goldman said.

"Another Chris McLean." Trent whispered.

Brianna nodded in agreement.

"No, it means I lose money," Chip told Mr. Goodman. "Every time KISS comes back into the park, it means they're not on the road performing, and I'm not selling their merchandise. So forgive me, but as far as I'm concerned, this park can wind up in a toilet. Preferably this KISS toilet."

A random toilet designed like KISS was then shown and when it was flushed, it let out a wicked laughter.

"Because I don't know how I'm gonna unload this thing." Chip then said.

The others just looked at each other in severe deadpan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Willy and Alexandra looked annoyed as Shaggy and Scooby played with the water gun game.

"Looks like Spaceman is spaced out on The Starchild!" Shaggy laughed to Scooby.

"One Catman down and one Demon to go!" Scooby laughed back.

"I'm gonna beat you, dudes!" Jude called out.

"I don't think so." Shaggy replied.

Someone then came right behind them and looked a little unhappy. Scooby looked to that and the KISS face and then squirted his water gun at the man. He then roared and yelled out at them like he was trying to be a monster.

"Gene Simmons..." Jude whispered in amazement.

Shaggy and Scooby then ran away from the man with Alexandra, Willy, and Jude chasing after them, and even ran past the others.

"Shaggy! Scooby! Wait!" Trent called out.

Unfortunately for the cowardly duo, they soon ran into Delilah.

"You!" Delilah glared once she found them. "I thought I told you kids to stay out!"

"Hey, hey, hey, whoa, whoa, calm down..." Mr. Goldman said as he came in with Chip behind him. "I'm Manny Goldman: the park supervisor. What's with all the ruckus?"

"It's these nosy kids again," Delilah glared, grabbing Shaggy and Scooby by their collars. "Fortunately, I used to work for a Government Defense Company, so I know how to take down intruders."

"Like, she's not kiddin'!" Shaggy yelped.

"Sorry, everyone, we're just trying to help." Bridgette frowned.

"We overheard that the park was in trouble, and seeing as how big KISS fans we are, we'd like to do what we can." Nazz added.

"We've got it under control, Missy, thank you very much." Delilah huffed.

"But don't you want the crowds to come back to the park?" Fred asked.

"Oh, they'll come back... Right, guys?" Rock replied before grinning.

An explosion then came and the famous rock and roll quartet appeared before their eyes. "Right!" they then said to Rock.

"Why can't you make an entrance like that?" Cindy smirked to Penn, tugging on his shirt.

"Not now, Cindy, don't embarrass me in front of KISS." Penn growled through his teeth.

"Gene, long time no see." Rock smiled.

"Hey, Rock, good to see you." Gene smiled back.

"Come on, you guys, these special effects cost money," Chip complained as he cleaned up the mess that the band left behind from their entrance. "I told you, you can't use it every time you make an entrance!"

Gene simply stuck his tongue out. Daphne beamed and ran up to the group before hugging Paul.

"Like, wow!" Shaggy beamed. "It's KISS with Rock Zilla!"

"In person!" Scooby added.

"And in the flesh!" Daphne gushed.

"In the flesh, as in person, basically, you just said the same thing twice." Fred deadpanned.

"How can we help, little lady?" Paul asked Daphne.

"Actually, we're here to help you," Velma smiled to the rock and roll celebrities. "We're mystery solvers."

"That's funny, so are we." Tommy replied.

"Wait... You're the ones they called for help?" Cindy asked out of surprise.

"Yeah!" Gene grinned. "They wanted the best, they got the best!"

"But dudes, you're a rock band." Jude pointed out.

"Every band needs a hobby." Eric smiled.

"The Ascot Five would welcome our help." Fred smirked.

"Give it a rest." Brianna sighed.

"Well, I guess we're no Ascot Five, so scram." Gene smirked.

The others soon laughed at the leader of Mystery Inc.

"Yeah? Well, amusement park mysteries happen to be our specialty," Fred glared. "We solved the 'Foul Play in Funland' case, stopped the Roller Ghoster in his tracks, and captured the monster of Our Lady of Mercy's parking lot... I guess that would be more of a street fair."

"That's cute, but we solve in a cosmic level." Tommy replied.

"What does that mean?" Multi asked.

"It means that we don't need your help." Gene informed.

Paul soon brought his band mates together. "Now, hold on, guys, let's not be hasty."

"What?" Eric asked.

"Really?" Tommy added.

"Not again." Gene groaned.

"You know how the eye sees everything," Paul reminded them as he pointed to his starred eye. "Well, I just caught a glimpse of the future."

"Yeah, I bet the future is a redhead or maybe The Catman likes that Pierce Face." Gene replied.

Eric waved to Nikki, who in return, looked very confused.

"Heh... You bet," Paul said after looking at Daphne, but then went back to focus. "I mean, in a way. Don't ask me how or why, but I think we're going to need these kids to catch that witch."

"You're kidding, they're just humans," Eric said before he saw Scooby watching them. "Not even all of them."

"I know, but the eye never lies." Paul reminded them.

"I guess so." Tommy said.

"If you think so, Starchild." Eric added.

"I do not like this." Gene commented.

The band members then broke apart.

"On second thought, we've decided you can help." Paul smiled to the group.

"That's great," Daphne smiled back. "I guess the first question is: Who is this witch everyone's talking about?"

* * *

In the security office, the group was watching a video of people running away from a woman wearing some armor with a red cape.

 ** _"Give me ROCK!"_ **The witch demanded.

"Freaky." Cindy commented.

Of course, Shaggy and Scooby freaked out and soon ran off like the cowards they were.

"Obviously you've done this before." Gene deadpanned.

Delilah went over to the lockers and opened one up, finding the cowardly duo inside of it. "Get out of my locker!" She then demanded.

"But it's so cozy in here." Shaggy replied.

"OUT!" Delilah demanded before throwing them out of her locker.

"Man, she's worse than my mother." Penn commented.

 ** _"Give me... ROCK!"_ **The witch yelled out and soon slammed a guitar on the ground.

"It's like she's searching for something, dudes." Jude commented.

"And I'm gonna guess that that something is a rock." Bridgette guessed.

"Why a rock?" Serenity wondered. "Rocks are useless."

The witch then threw a gold record album at the screen, destroying the camera that filmed her.

"Do you think you could show us around the park?" Cindy asked the rock group. "I'd like to see some of the places that the witch has been."

"No problem," Paul replied before looking to his band mates. "Right, fellas?"

"Count me out," Gene replied. "The Demon needs to feed The Beast."

"Did he say _Beast_?!" Jude asked nervously.

"He means his stomach." Paul clarified.

"Oh... Well, I am pretty hungry," Jude replied, suddenly getting hungry again. "Oh, Bridge, can I?"

"Sure, we'll meet you later." Bridgette smiled as she then kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"You ate a whole vegetarian meal and two slices of apple pie, and you're still hungry?" Coiley asked Jude.

"Yeah, I'm always hungry, dude," Jude replied. "My dad thinks I'm like a garbage disposal truck."

"Food sounds good right now." Nazz had to agree.

"I'll go with you... Erm... What's your name?" Multi replied.

"Nazz." The blonde girl replied.

"Nazz... What an interesting name..." Multi smiled to the blonde girl.

"Thanks, dude." Nazz smiled back politely.

"No doubt _you're_ hungry." Cindy looked at Penn as she took out a healthy granola bar, about to eat it.

"No, I already ate, besides, I wanna talk to KISS." Penn told her.

"I better follow them too so that they don't do anything stupid." Alexandra suggested.

"Willy, why don't you go with them?" Crystal smiled to her son. "Who knows? You will probably make some new friends."

"Friends that'll last longer than a tour?" Willy asked. "I guess I could try it."

"Consider it a spiritual journey, my son!" Crystal smiled. "Go with the flow and follow your spirit animal on your path to tranquility!"

"Um... Sure, Mom, whatever you say." Willy shrugged.

Crystal soon gave him a tight and happy hug before letting him go. Willy groaned slightly and then went with them.

"My beast is growling too, how 'bout yours, bud?" Shaggy asked.

"My beast is starving." Scooby smiled as his stomach was roaring like a lion.

"Like, catch ya later." Shaggy told the others.

"It's beast feedin' time," Scooby added. "Wanna come, Cindy?"

"That's okay, I got a snack." Cindy said as she ate the granola bar.

"Okay, like, see ya later." Shaggy told her as then he, Scooby, Nazz, Multi, Willy, Jude, and Alexandra went to get something to eat.

* * *

"Is that a Jenny Craig bar?" Penn asked Cindy.

"Yes, it's a healthy snack." Cindy smiled.

"Why are you eating that crap?" Penn complained.

"Because my mom says-" Cindy said.

Penn soon smacked it out of her hands.

"Hey!" Cindy frowned. "Look, my mother's just doing her job so I can eat right!"

"Well, your mom is not here!" Penn retorted.

"That's for sure..." Cindy said nervously.

"I'm ready for that tour now~" Daphne giggled as she latched onto Paul's arm.

"If you mean tour by 'begin the investigation'." Fred pouted.

"Someone's jealous." Cindy commented.

"That's for sure." Penn added.

"Let's hit it, fellow mystery-solvers." Gene said.

"I guess I'll see you out there." Eric said as he took out a smoke bomb and threw it to the floor, disappearing with the puff of smoke.

"Guys, these special effects cost money." Chip complained as he dusted up and cleaned up the confetti and sparkles left on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

With Shaggy, Scooby, Jude, Nazz, Multi, Alexandra, and Willy, they were walking around around to grab a bite to eat.

"Just think you guys, a million fast food stands just for us," Shaggy smiled. "It's, like, Carbohydrate Heaven!"

"Uh, dudes, look, it's The Demon." Jude pointed out.

They saw Gene was eating hamburgers and fries. He then grabbed a corn dog and cooked it with his own fire. "Mm... Nice and toasty." He then smiled in approval.

"Did he just actually breathe fire?" Nazz asked. "I thought that was a special effect or something."

"Wow, I wonder how he does that?" Shaggy commented. "Man, if we could breathe fire, we could pop our own popcorn!"

"Yeah!" Scooby smiled before popping his own mouth which made Shaggy laugh.

"Come on, you guys, we gotta pass him." Shaggy told the others.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Willy said.

"It doesn't matter what you think, they're just not gonna listen anyway." Alexandra told him.

"I guess so." Willy sighed in defeat.

"Just stick with us and you'll be fine." Alexandra advised.

The others were now crawling underneath the table to get past Gene.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea," Nazz gulped in thought. "I mean, Gene is pretty scary."

"Don't worry, Nazz; I'm right here." Multi soothed.

"Thanks, dude." Nazz blushed slightly.

"Did you hear that? She called me dude!" Multi smiled to the others.

"Nazz calls _everybody_ dude." Alexandra told him.

"Oh," Multi said as he suddenly looked disappointed. "Aw, man."

"Totally likes her." Jude commented.

Willy nodded in agreement. Alexandra was going to say something, but decided to shrug it off for right now and tell Multi later. As they were crawling under the tables, Scooby kept bumping into tables by accident, making Gene look to see what was causing the noise, and he grunted in anger as this was interrupting his dinner.

"Dude, are you sure you know where you're going?" Jude asked.

"Yeah! Cheeseburgers straight ahead!" Scooby smiled before running into silver boots.

Suddenly, Gene's table made a mess all over him with his drink and burgers as Shaggy and Scooby were exposed in front of the rock star. Gene looked so angry that he even snorted fire out of his nose and growled at them.

"I'm so sorry, sir, please forgive us," Nazz said to him. "We didn't mean to, we were just hungry."

"Yeah, we'll pay you back!" Willy added.

"Scooby didn't mean to either," Shaggy helped. "He was afraid of your dragon boots."

"I don't suppose you could wear open-toed dragon sandals?" Jude suggested.

Gene glared at them and roared in their faces.

"Look, buddy, you may be one of the biggest rock stars of all time, but that's no excuse to scare us off like this!" Alexandra glared as her eyes briefly flashed green.

"No one interrupts the Demon's meals..." Gene warned her. "You're paying for this."

"Excuse me?!" Alexandra glared, getting a bit angry.

"Come on, Alexandra, let's just go," Nazz said as she grabbed the former mean girl's arm. "I'm so sorry, Gene; we'll pay for the food, just don't hurt us, please."

Alexandra growled slightly, but she didn't fully Hulk-out while Gene kept an eye on them as they left.

"Alexandra, I know he made you mad, but you should calm down..." Nazz said.

"But _he_ got mad first!" Alexandra defended. "If anyone needs to calm down, it's Fire Breath over there!"

"I know, but some of these guys don't know that you're the new She-Hulk, and they might get scared of you go on a full rampage." Nazz warned.

"Fine..." Alexandra pouted in defeat.

Nazz and Alexandra then walked off together.

"You're not scared, are ya, dude?" Nazz asked Willy.

"Please..." Willy replied. "Need I remind you of who my father is?"

"That was close." Scooby commented.

"Yeah, it could've been worse; we could've been on the menu," Shaggy nodded. "Come on, guys, if we can't eat, we can go on some rides, right?"

"Right." Jude agreed.

Unknown to them, a woman was peaking behind the curtains, glaring at the others.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with the others..._**

"I have to say, this is some amusement park." Daphne commented.

"Sure is, Daph." Brianna agreed.

"Thanks, we each took a section and designed it ourselves." Paul smiled.

"Awesome!" Cindy beamed.

"I bet I'd look good too in that make-up." Penn said.

Cindy and the others soon snickered about that.

"Cindy!" Penn whined.

"Penn~" Cindy smirked innocently.

Penn growled at her, shaking his fist.

"This is sort of cool, but not as cool as you, Fluey." Serenity commented.

"Uh, thanks, Serenity." Fluey replied bashfully.

Bridgette looked over to her cousin and had a thoughtful look about him and Serenity.

"I ship it." Penn commented.

"Bet you $50 that they will hook up after the end of the adventure." Cindy whispered.

"You're on." Penn whispered back before shaking hands with Cindy.

* * *

Back with the other group, they were riding Gene's ride which had blowing fire from its mouth.

"Sssssmokin'!" Multi commented.

"Like, that was well done." Shaggy said.

"Yeah!" Scooby added. "And so are we!"

"Dude, that was awesome!" Jude cheered. "Let's go on another ride!"

"Electric Outlet?" Bridgette asked as she looked at the next ride. "That sounds kind of dangerous."

"It looks awesome!" Jude smiled.

"Like, come on, you guys, this is going to be fun!" Shaggy added.

* * *

They soon went onto the next ride which was quite literally electrifying.

"This is really shocking." Nazz said.

"You're telling me." Multi agreed before fixing up his hair so that nobody could see his eyes.

"Man, this looks worse than my bed head..." Nazz pouted as she looked in her mirror and took out her hair spray and flattened her hair back to its normal shape.

"I think you look pretty no matter how you look." Multi smiled.

"Aw, thanks." Nazz smiled back.

"I think I'm gettin' the hang of this." Multi chuckled to himself.

"Uh, does this Nazz girl have a boyfriend?" Willy asked Alexandra.

"I know she likes a boy named Andy, but I'm not sure if they're dating or not," Alexandra shrugged. "I just know for sure that she and Kevin broke up after he started hanging around two nasty little things named Gwen and Becky."

"Oh, I've never had a girlfriend before." Willy replied.

"Uh... Okay...?" Alexandra replied as that seemed random. "Wait, are you thinking of asking Nazz out?"

"Oh, no, any guy would be lucky enough to have her, but I don't think she's my type." Willy said.

"Come on, guys, we're going on more rides!" Shaggy called out.

"I'm having the time of my life, dudes!" Jude beamed. "I'm so glad that I came here!"

* * *

They then went on a ride known as Whirly Wildcats.

"Whoa! This one's making me sick!" Jude groaned.

They then went on the Ferris Wheel. They were enjoying the view until Chip popped out of nowhere with binoculars.

"A great place to view with KISS Binoculars! Only $24.99!" Chip grinned.

The others looked confused as Chip joined them on the Ferris Wheel.

"What's this, young love on the Dynasty Star Ferris Wheel?" Chip asked as he looked to Multi and Nazz.

"Oh, no, no," Nazz shook her head. "We're just friends."

Multi didn't say anything, but just blushed.

"Why is your hair covering your eyes?" Chip asked Multi.

"None of your business." Multi mumbled.

"Haven't you heard of a style choice?" Nazz defended.

"Ah, I get it now," Chip smiled. "He's a Beatles fan."

Nazz and Multi just both gave him a deadpan look. Chip luckily soon left.

"Man, what's with adult men giving us no privacy?" Nazz complained as the ride soon stopped and they came off.

"This has happened before?" Multi asked.

"Well, to a lot of people I hang out with..." Nazz shrugged. "I must be cursed or something. Though, now I'm wondering... Why does your hair cover your eyes?" She then asked.

Multi bit his lip, not saying a word though.

"Multi...?" Nazz asked. "We're friends now, you can tell me."

"I don't really let anyone see my eyes after... Something happened..." Multi said.

"You got bullied?" Nazz guessed.

"Well... Yeah..." Multi admitted. "It was before I met Fluey and Coiley though and we became The Impossibles."

"Let me see, please," Nazz told him. "I promise that I won't laugh."

Multi sighed and pull back his hair, and the blonde girl gasped as she saw the scars underneath his eyes and he was blinded in his left eye.

"What happened to you?!" Nazz gasped.

"My dad." Multi sighed.

"Your own dad?!" Nazz asked.

Multi nodded.

"Can't you talk to your mother about this?" Nazz asked as she felt hurt to believe about adults harming their own kids.

"I would if I could." Multi sighed.

"W-What do you mean?" Nazz gulped.

"My mom has had nightmares about Dad," Multi explained. "Her mind just snapped, and she had a nervous breakdown that she had to be sent into a mental hospital."

"Jeez..." Nazz muttered.

"I hope you never have to go through what I do..." Multi said as he covered his eyes again. "Please... Don't tell anyone I told you this. No one knows about it."

"Your secret is safe with me..." Nazz said. "I know Mike would be safe to talk to about this too."

"Yes, Mike is a very good friend," Multi nodded. "Um... Where is she anyway? I was hoping to run into her again in town earlier."

"Oh, sorry, dude, but I think she said she went to New York with the Monster High girls." Nazz replied, though shrugged.

"Maybe next time then, I'll get to see her, and-Hey, are you okay?" Multi said before looking back right at her, seeing that she had tears running down her face.

"No, I'm not," Nazz frowned. "What kind of parents would do such a thing to their own child?"

"That's just how life is sometimes..." Multi said to her. "I trust you enough though to keep this secret safe."

"I promise I will, Multi." Nazz told him.

Multi soon smiled to her and she then smiled back. The teenage musician then went to the blonde girl and gently wiped her tears away from her face. They soon shared a quick friendly hug with each other which was rather adorable.

"Come on, we better catch up with Shaggy and Scooby." Nazz suggested.

Multi nodded and followed Nazz to catch up with the others.

* * *

"So, you're the famous Alexandra." Willy said.

"I guess Uncle Skunk talks about me?" Alexandra smiled sheepishly.

"Most of the time, yeah," Willy replied. "Like when me and Serenity were younger... He said that she sometimes reminded him of you and I reminded him of your brother, Alexander."

"Yeah, I was kind of a brat, especially when I traveled with Josie and the Pussycats; I always wanted Alan to myself." Alexandra replied.

"He said you were a pretty sweet kid." Willy said.

"Well... That was a bit before Josie and the Pussycats started off," Alexandra chuckled sheepishly. "You know, childhood was kind of an ignorant time."

"I guess so, but you're a pretty cool chick, even if this is my first time meeting you." Willy said.

"Thanks, kid." Alexandra replied.

Nazz and Multi soon came over.

"You guys were on that ride a while, is something wrong?" Alexandra asked.

"Oh, uh, we just had to talk a little..." Nazz said. "Come on, there's a lot more to explore."

* * *

 ** _Back with the other group..._**

"What's that ride?" Trent wondered.

"That's our most wicked ride of all: The Destroyer." Gene informed.

"But it's closed for the public." Eric added.

"The Crimson Witch scared a couple of repairmen earlier tonight." Tommy added.

"It looks pretty terrifying, but wicked awesome." Nikki commented.

"Maybe if you were with me, darling." Paul replied with a small smirk.

Nikki blinked, not sure how to react to that. "Uh, thanks... Starchild..." she then said to the rock star.

"Isn't he amazing?~" Daphne sighed dreamily.

"Oh, brother." Fred muttered.

"Oh, Fred..." Brianna said to him.

"I'm sorry, Brianna, but I can't compete with Starchild." Fred pouted.

"You don't need to, Daphne is crazy about you," Brianna replied. "Besides, underneath all that makeup is just a regular guy who puts his pants on like everyone else."

"KISS Costume Change, activate!" Paul called out before jumping on stage with his band mates.

"Oh, are we going to have a meditation circle?" Crystal smiled before she soon sat down and crossed her legs. "I'll begin."

"This is my favorite part." Rock smirked.

"Costume Change Activate...?" Penn repeated, curiously.

Cindy just blinked in confusion. Suddenly, the four band members glowed and they seemed to change like some sort of magic trick from out of this world, literally. They seemed to change into Japanese versions of themselves somehow.

"Oh, come on!" Fred complained.

"Relax, Fred, I think this was all pre-planned." Velma told him.

"You're right," A young woman smiled as she came towards them. "It was a dress rehearsal for tonight's show. Nice test-run, fellas."

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Gene grumbled to his band mates. "We need to be doing our own investigation."

"All right, Demon, I hear you," Paul told him before calling out to the others. "Hey, guys, we're gonna take a break."

The band members then went off of the stage together.

"Hi, I'm Shandi Strutter," The young woman smiled as she came off of the stage and shook hands with Velma. "KISS'S head techie."

"Hi, I'm Velma," Velma replied, introducing everybody to her. "This is Fred, Daphne, Brianna, Trent, Cindy, Penn, Bridgette, Nikki, Fluey, Coiley, Rock, Crystal, and Serenity."

"Nice to meet you." Shandi replied.

"So, you're the one who's responsible for the band's stage effects, huh?" Bridgette asked.

"Most of them, yeah," Shandi smiled. "The guys like to put on a show."

"You don't have to tell me~" Daphne giggled and gushed.

"Daphne's a fan." Fred rolled his eyes and crossed his arms out of jealousy.

"Listen, Ned-" Rock said.

"Fred." Fred corrected.

"Like it matters," Rock replied. "KISS doesn't have fans. It's called The KISS Army!"

"I prefer the Ascot Five myself." Fred replied.

"Do they have an army?" Shandi asked.

"It's more of an all-volunteer, international organization of enthusiastic youths." Fred replied.

"Cool." Shandi gave a small smile.

"As in lame!" Daphne rolled her eyes.

The two then glanced to each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the others, they were walking while eating ice cream.

"Good job finding the ice cream stand, you guys," Shaggy smiled. "We'll have this case licked in no time!"

"Yeah! Licked!" Scooby added before slurping the ice cream scoops and ate them all before eating the cone.

"I'm starting to get full." Jude said.

"That's a first." Alexandra smirked.

"Dude, maybe we should investigate The Rockin' Flume." Shaggy suggested.

* * *

They then went to the next ride.

"'Your tongue must be this long to ride the ride'." Nazz read the sign aloud.

Shaggy tried to demonstrate with his own tongue, but Scooby showed his tongue as he ate the rest of Shaggy's ice cream.

"Hey!" Shaggy pouted and soon ate the cone while Scooby laughed. "Looks like your tongue's long enough to get us all on this ride."

They then went inside of the ride.

"It's like a perfect park day." Willy smiled.

"You're right, dude," Jude agreed. "No lines, no operator."

The group noticed a red mist and heard thumping noises in one of the rooms so they went to the room to check it out.

"What's going on in there?" Willy wondered.

They soon came into the room and groaned from the mist's odor.

"Phew!" Shaggy groaned. "Like, what died in here?!"

A figure turned around with glowing eyes, and it was The Crimison Witch, who stepped out of the room. "GIVE ME ROCK!" She then roared.

"It's the witch!" Willy panicked.

"Oh, no, what are we going to do, Multi?" Nazz panicked and looked around for Multi, but soon realized that the redheaded musician teen was gone. "Multi? Multi!"

"Aw, great, the dude ditched us, I should've known this would happen," Jude said. "Never trust celebrities."

But unknown to them, Multi didn't ditch them, he was hiding in one of the rooms, changing into his alter ego: Multi Man. The lights soon came on which would start the ride, but not without a chase scene.

"Halt!" Multi Man yelled out.

The Crimson Witch soon glared at him.

"That's right, I'm talking to you, Silver Hag!" Multi Man laughed.

"Dudes, look, it's Multi Man, one of The Impossibles: Defenders of Justice!" Jude called out.

"Whoa!" Willy added.

"He's cute~" Nazz smiled.

The Crimson Witch glared at Multi Man.

" **RRUUUUNNN!** " Multi Man told the others for their own safety.

The Crimson Witch shot an energy beam at him which made him poof away, and she grinned.

"Missed me." Multi Man said, showing he was sitting on a boat.

The Crimson Witch kept shooting until she would hit him, not going to give up that easily.

"Everyone on the boat!" Jude suggested.

Everyone got on the boat, but The Crimson Witch grabbed Alexandra before she could get onto the boat.

"Let go of me!" Alexandra glared.

The Crimson Witch grinned evilly and didn't listen to her.

"I said let go!" Alexandra glared.

"Give me ROCK!" The Crimson Witch glared back.

"I don't have any rock!" Alexandra retorted.

"Then you will PERISH!" The Crimson Witch replied before throwing her into the water.

There was of course a splash. The water seemed to bubble and ripple a little as Alexandra came back out while roaring with beady green eyes and she soon began to grow in size while becoming muscular and aggressive.

"ZOINKS! A MONSTER!" Shaggy panicked. "PADDLE, GUYS, PADDLE LIKE YOU'VE NEVER PADDLED BEFORE!"

"But Shaggy!" Nazz cried out.

"PADDLE!" Shaggy told her.

"Here we go..." Nazz sighed as she saw there would be no use to reason with Shaggy when he was scared.

Red mist creatures were soon going after the others as The Crimson Witch dealt with Alexandra.

* * *

"So, you wanna help me take down this witch?" Multi Man asked.

Alexandra grinned as she cracked her knuckles with a nod. The Crimson Witch then smacked them both into the water. Alexandra growled and soon knocked the Crimson Witch down, kicking her legs against the witch's.

"GIVE ME ROCK!" The Crimson Witch growled at them.

"Give me Rock, Give me Rock..." Multi Man repeated out of annoyance. "Work on your vocabulary!"

"What rock she talking about?" Alexandra wondered.

"Beats me." Multi Man shrugged.

The Crimson Witch soon got on a boat and went after the others.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Multi Man glared as he soon went after The Crimson Witch. "Come on!"

"Right behind ya." Alexandra replied, going to join him.

"Shouldn't we go back for Alexandra?" Nazz asked.

"Like, we will as soon as we get away from that witch." Shaggy told her.

"Of course..." Nazz let out a small sigh.

"Don't worry, dudette; Alexandra is one tough cookie, she will be fine." Jude reassured.

"Thanks, Jude." Nazz replied.

"I still can't believe we just up and left our friend like that, bravery or not." Nazz rolled her eyes as they floated along.

"Maybe we should go back for her." Willy suggested.

"Please, Shaggy, can we?" Nazz pleaded.

Shaggy soon sighed and gave a small smile. "All right, we'll go back to get her."

"Thank you!" Nazz smiled before looking up with a gasp as she saw a glowing red bat.

"What is it, Nazz?" Shaggy asked.

"Uh... Nothing." Nazz smiled nervously so that she wouldn't scare him.

"But, I see-" Jude was about to say.

Willy covered his mouth so that he wouldn't say anything. The Crimson Witch's hands soon glowed.

"Hm... Who you and what you want?" Alexandra wondered about The Crimson Witch. "Never see you before."

"I'm The Crimson Witch and I want rock!" The Crimson Witch replied.

"What's so important about some rock that you want so badly?" Multi Man asked.

The Crimson Witch soon zapped with her glowing red hands.

"Whoa!" Multi Man and Alexandra gasped as they didn't expect that, but luckily, they managed to dodge it. "Whoa, that was close, are you okay?" he then asked.

"Fine, but she escaping!" Alexandra replied.

Indeed she was as she was in the boat, chasing after the others.

* * *

Shaggy, Scooby, and the others soon had guitars as the Crimson Witch was coming right up behind them. The cowardly duo cried and Nazz soon struck the guitar on The Crimson Witch's head before her arms shook from the metallic vibration and they shot straight down in the waterfall part of the ride. Jude pulled out his bow and arrows that he got from his Uncle Oliver and started shooting at The Crimson Witch. The Crimson Witch dodged most arrows and caught some, but one arrow managed to knock her off the boat as they both came down the waterfall.

"Haha, got ya!" Jude laughed in victory.

The Crimson Witch soon stood up with flaming red hands, emerging from the water with a snarl.

"Oh, man, that's a bummer dude." Jude frowned.

"Good try, Jude." Nazz supported.

"Well, I managed to shoot an arrow..." Jude shrugged. "One outta ten ain't bad, right?"

"Erm... Not really." Willy said.

"Sorry, dudes and dudette, I'm still practicing." Jude said.

"It's okay, Jude." Nazz soothed.

"Too bad Mike's not here, that dude would have that Witch back in the Wicked West in no time." Jude commented.

They soon went down a smaller waterfall and the ride soon ended.

* * *

They soon ran out as the Crimson Witch was still behind them, but when they came out of the area, she was soon right in front of them this time.

"Oh, no, what do we do?" Nazz frowned.

The Crimson Witch summoned a scythe to attack them.

"Like, what we do best!" Shaggy said before running off with Scooby. "Run away!"

"Oh, come on, Shaggy and Scooby, at least try to show a little bit of bravery!" Nazz frowned.

Multi Man soon kicked The Crimson Witch's scythe out of her hands and kicked her out of Nazz's way as she was about to strike the blonde girl.

"Whoa..." Nazz whispered, blushing in astonishment.

"Are you okay, little lady?" Multi Man asked.

"Thank you." Nazz blushed.

"Hey, it's what heroes do." Multi Man smiled.

Nazz smiled back to him. The Crimson Witch soon flew after Shaggy and Scooby as they were on a star chair ride.

"Man, she can fly too?!" Nazz complained.

The Crimson Witch soon slashed the star chair that Shaggy and Scooby were on, sending them into a pit of stuffed animals dressed like the KISS Band.

"Phew! At least we're safe." Willy said out of relief.

But they weren't out of the woods yet as The Crimson Witch made the stuffed animals come to life and soon attack them.

"And... Now we're not..." Willy sighed. "No wonder I don't have any friends, I'm a freak because my dad is a rock star."

"Yeah, well, your dad didn't make this happen." Nazz defended.

The stuffed animals soon broke out of the container to chase after them and piled on them. They soon fought the stuffed animals back, but that just seemed to make them come back, even after being ripped apart. Eventually, they each picked up a bunny and used them as zip-lines across the rope, but the Crimson Witch slashed the rope, making them fall into spinning drum set rides. The boys covered their mouth as they were about to throw up, and Nazz screamed as the Crimson Witch sliced their drum set in half.

"Oh, no, oh, no, this is not the way I want to die!" Willy panicked.

Nazz closed her eyes as The Crimson Witch was coming towards the two, but she was punched by a large green fist. Willy and Nazz opened their eyes and looked.

"What in the world happened?" Willy asked out of confusion.

"Alexandra, is that you?" Nazz called out.

"Look!" Willy pointed out.

They soon saw the four band mates of KISS, but they appeared to be glowing like The Green Lantern as they were helping stop The Crimson Witch.

"Whoo-hoo!" Jude cheered. "Go, KISS!"

"How did you guys find us?" Willy asked.

"Your large green friend found us and told us what was going on." Gene explained.

"Large green friend?" Shaggy repeated.

"You mean they don't know?" Jude asked Nazz.

"I don't adventure with Mystery Inc often," Nazz shrugged. "The only time I know about them knowing Alexandra was when they first met her with Josie, Melody, Valerie, Alexander, and Alan."

"Do ya, like, um, think that we should tell 'em?" Jude asked.

"Not yet, maybe when this adventure is over," Nazz suggested. "If we tell them right now, then they'll just get scared."

"Oh, yeah, true." Jude had to admit that that was a good point.

Alexandra then came over to help out her friends as KISS was dealing with The Crimson Witch. "Alexandra never far when friends in need." She then replied as she helped, using her Hulking strength. Nazz smiled to that, really happy that Alexandra was friendly now and not a mean girl like Tori, Amy, or Danielle. Gene soon breathed fire all around with a red aura almost like a fire-bender. Eric seemed to be an earth-bender as he made boulders come out and he slashed them with cat claws, nearly like Wolverine from The X-Men and screeched like a banshee, creating sonic waves, using a green aura. Paul soon glowed all around with a purple aura as he moved the boulders and looked quite bad ass. Tommy even seemed to have lightning-bending powers with an icy blue aura and looked deadly serious. Jude, Shaggy, and Scooby all gasped in amazement.

"Wow." Willy said in equal amazement.

"KISS is super buff!" Scooby beamed.

Tommy narrowed his eyes and soon used lightning powers against the spinning drum-set ride. The Crimson Witch soon jumped in the air and Eric soon jumped after her, and the two clashed in the air before coming down, but the Crimson Witch's scythe seemed to break into a couple of pieces, but she soon spun them, going to use them anyway. Gene glared at her and soon breathed fire toward her which would burn her alive if she were a mortal, but she survived, unlike her scythe pieces which were instantly destroyed. Paul shot star energy beams from his starred eye, making The Crimson Witch fall down.

"You will never stop me!" The Crimson Witch proclaimed before she then disappeared with the red mist.

"She's gone!" Nazz gasped.

"For now..." Multi Man said to himself.

The KISS band members soon flew into the air and went away. Multi Man was about to go after them, then saw the others coming, and went back to his civilian disguise, also disguise away from people who loved The Impossibles. Alexandra backed up and was about to run off, but Nazz grabbed her hand.

"Hey, you don't need to run off; we're friends, and I know they won't treat you like a monster," Nazz comforted her. "Remember, they are not Amy or Kevin."

"They not understand..." Alexandra frowned, but she soon became her normal self. "They just... They'll just see me as this monster, and run away... They wouldn't understand, Nazz."

"No, Alexandra, they won't, I promise," Nazz told her. "Now, when you told The Howling Wolves, did they run away?"

"No, they didn't," Alexandra replied. "They supported me and helped me."

"So what're you afraid of?" Nazz asked.

"I just know that they'll just scream and run away," Alexandra said, pointing to Shaggy and Scooby. "They always do. I heard that when they went to Ms. Grimwood's school, they nearly ran away on their first night."

"I'm sure they won't if you tell them." Nazz comforted.

"Yeah, dudette," Jude added as he chimed in. "I heard that little dudette Cindy didn't run away when you told her."

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." Alexandra said before taking a deep breath and a light exhale. "Okay, I'll tell them."

"That's the spirit!" Nazz cheered.

"Later though." Alexandra said.

Nazz sighed and shook her head to that. "Well, all right, but you better do it." She then said.

"I will, I promise." Alexandra promised.

"All right, you should though." Nazz replied.

* * *

"We heard the commotion," Cindy said as she came with the others. "Are you guys okay?"

"Heeey, man,... Did anyone catch the license plate number on that Witch?" Shaggy asked, dizzily.

Shaggy and Scooby groaned as they fell on top of her, making her fall to the ground.

"Is there a doctor in the park?" Cindy asked as she poked her head out.

"Are you okay, my son?" Crystal cooed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Mom." Willy replied.

"That must've been one awesome ride." Rock chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was soon in the infirmary where Shaggy and Scooby are both lying down, still knocked out.

"Poor Shaggy and Scooby," Bridgette frowned. "They're still out."

"Pardon me, Chip McGhoo, KISS road manager, executive officer of merchandise," Chip smirked before taking out a bottle from his jacket. "These KISS smelling salts work twice as fast and they're only $15.95."

"Ugh..." Penn rolled his eyes and took out a wallet, giving Chip a 50 dollar bill.

Chip of course took the money and handed him the bottle. Penn bit the cork off and spit it aside before using it to wake up Shaggy and Scooby, but nothing happened.

"They are still not coming out of it." Nikki said.

"Hey, I got ripped off!" Penn glared. "Give me my money back!"

"Sorry, no refunds." Chip replied.

" **WHY, YOU NO GOOD-** " Penn glared.

"Hold it; I think I got a solution," Trent spoke up. "Try this churro I got from the concession stand."

Penn took a hold of the churro while Cindy stared at it, a bit hungrily. "Mm... It's so sweet and bad for you... Too bad Mommy's making you eat like a rabbit..." he then mocked her before holding the snack out to Shaggy and Scooby.

Shaggy and Scooby suddenly came to and ate on both ends of the churro together. They both then suddenly woke up after eating the churro.

"Hey, man." Shaggy smiled.

"Hi, Shaggy." Scooby smiled back.

"How do you feel?" Brianna asked them.

"I feel like a couple more churros," Shaggy smiled. "How 'bout you, Scooby-Doo?"

"Yeah! And donuts too!" Scooby smiled back.

"How about some KISS Kakes?" Chip suggested, showing a box of a snack cake. "Now with Spaceman Sprinkles."

"I'm never buying anything from you again!" Penn glared.

"What happened?" Fluey asked them.

"Well, first we got some ice cream, which Scooby-Doo licked away from me." Shaggy began with a glare.

"Yummy, yummy, yummy!" Scooby smiled and licked his lips.

"Then there was this smell, and the stinky witch, and all this running and music, and spinning and then... And then..." Shaggy continued before pointing to the band members. "Like, they saved us. KISS and their super powers."

"That's right," Scooby smiled. "KISS has super powers!"

"Do they put marijuana in Scooby Snax?" Penn asked Cindy.

"It would explain so much." Cindy replied.

"It's true, dudes!" Jude said before pointing to Paul. "He shot eye beams!"

"He grew claws." Willy added, pointing at Eric.

"He did lightning bolts." Nazz added, pointing at Tommy.

"And he flew in and blew the biggest flame ever!" Shaggy concluded, pointing at Gene.

"Thank you, Mr. Demon." Scooby smiled as he hugged Gene.

"Beat it, mutt before you dent my armor." Gene threatened.

"Yes, sir, of course, sir." Scooby replied.

"Guys, you're imagining things." Velma groaned.

"Well, they did imagine the witch, that's for sure." Fred said.

"What should we do now?" Daphne frowned.

"You must leave!" A woman's voice demanded as the doors opened and everyone turned around to see the strange woman who came from nowhere. "Trust me, KISS, these children are nothing but trouble. You think they're allies, but in the end, the only person they'll help is the Crimson Witch in her plans to bring total devastation to this world. They must go now or all is lost."

Everyone gasped and then heard some shaking noises.

Coiley went over to the lockers and opened one door to find that it was Shaggy and Scooby acting scared. "Guys, you gotta stop doing that." He then told them.

"Yeah, grow up!" Alexandra added. "Oh, I'm sorry, that sounded kinda mean."

"You're right though." Brianna agreed with her.

"If you wanna speak further, you know where to find me." The woman said before she left mysteriously.

"Who was that?" Serenity asked.

"Chikara: the psychic." Paul informed.

"She works in the park." Eric added.

"She tells people's fortunes." Tommy concluded.

"Well, she smells like a mixture of patchouli and hobo." Velma commented.

"Reminds me of someone else I know." Cindy said innocently.

"She's actually very wise," Paul replied. "Maybe someone should talk to her."

"I'll go." Tommy volunteered.

"Mind if we tagged along?" Velma asked him.

"We?" Tommy replied.

"Me, Penn, Cindy, Coiley, and Crystal." Velma clarified.

"Sure, I don't mind." Tommy allowed.

"I've always wanted to get my fortune read." Penn smirked.

"Penn, you always said that psychics are-" Cindy was about to say.

"Take a cookie." Penn said, shoving a cookie in her mouth to shut her up.

Cindy muffled and waved her hands like the Three Stooges.

"I find it very odd that she knows so much about the witch." Velma commented.

"See you guys later." Coiley told the others.

"Be good, kids." Crystal smiled to Serenity and Willy.

"Some of us should go back to the spinning drum-set to pick up the witch's trail." Daphne suggested.

"I'll go with you if you want." Paul offered.

"I want~" Daphne smiled.

"I'll go too." Fred added, a bit firmly.

"Come on, Bri, we better go with them so Fred doesn't hurt himself." Trent suggested.

"Sure." Brianna agreed and accepted.

"Come on, Fluey, let's go with them." Serenity smiled as she hugged Fluey's arm.

"Uh... Um... Sure, okay..." Fluey said.

"Demon, Catman, keep an eye on Shaggy, Scooby, and the others." Paul suggested.

"I got better things to do than babysit dogs and hippies!" Gene grumbled before disappearing via smoke bomb with a smirk. "Hey, have fun!"

"I better go and check up on Skunk," Rock suggested before looking to his 'normal' son. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, Dad, I'll be fine." Willy told him.

"That's Dad's Little Roadie," Rock smirked, ruffling up Willy's hair. "Just don't let 'em get ya down, show 'em that 'ol Zilla family charm."

"Sure, Dad..." Willy shrugged.

"These confetti bombs just ain't getting any cheaper." Chip grumbled as he swept up the remains of the smoke bomb.

* * *

"Now's your chance, Alexandra; you can tell the others later." Nazz encouraged.

"Okay... Guys, there's something I need to tell you." Alexandra replied.

"Like, what is it?" Shaggy asked.

"I'm a monster." Alexandra flat out said, not sure how else to say it.

"Yeah, right, what was it that you really wanted to tell us?" Nikki replied.

"It's true." Alexandra defended.

"Then what is it?" Nikki asked.

"I just told you, guys," Alexandra said. "I'm a monster. As in like The Hulk."

"That's a funny joke." Shaggy replied, amused.

Alexandra sighed as she closed her eyes and soon thought about stuff that made her mad so that she could turn into the creature.

 ** _"Kill the creature! Kill the creature!"_ **Amy's voice chanted.

 ** _"Freak!"_** Kevin's voice taunted.

 _ **"It's no wonder Alan doesn't like you."**_ Danielle's voice mocked.

Alexandra soon walked away from them before she would transform, letting her anger get to her so that she could prove it.

* * *

"Hey, where are you going?" Shaggy asked.

"You guys are being pretty insensitive right now." Nazz scolded.

"What're you talking about? She's joking!" Shaggy replied.

"No, she's not!" Nazz glared. "You know, you guys have seen all kinds of monsters and creatures, you'd think you would be a little more acceptable or understanding to find something like this out."

"What have we done?" Nikki asked, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Alexandra, come back." Nazz called out.

"Why?" Alexandra replied.

"Because I said so and you're not all that." Nazz said on purpose to make Alexandra angry.

" **WHAT DID YOU SAY?!** " Alexandra replied.

"You heard me." Nazz said.

"Nazz, why did you have to say that?" Shaggy asked. "Like, I thought you were friends with everyone now."

Alexandra soon growled and became her own She-Hulk form.

"That's why," Nazz pointed out calmly. "Now do you believe us?"

"Holy cow!/Whoa!/Zoinks!" Willy, Nikki, and Shaggy gasped.

"Sorry about that by the way, Alexandra, I just had to show them." Nazz said.

"It okay..." Alexandra said to Nazz. "I know you just trying help."

"Are we still friends though?" Nazz asked.

"Okay, as long as you no say stuff like that again." Alexandra replied.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," Nazz smiled. "I promise."

Alexandra then gave her a hug.

"Guh! Too tight!" Nazz groaned.

Alexandra smiled, but soon let go and shrunk back down slowly.

"Uh, sorry for doubting you." Willy smiled nervously to the girls.

"Like, we're sorry, so, since you're like The Hulk, do you grow bigger and stronger when you get angry?" Shaggy asked.

"I didn't think that was a question that needed to be asked..." Alexandra glanced in confusion.

"Yes, she does." Nazz told the cowardly teen.

"Cool, like we got our very own She-Hulk in the group!" Shaggy replied.

"You guys aren't going to run away?" Alexandra asked.

"Nope." Scooby replied.

"Why should we?" Multi added.

"Oh, I don't know," Alexandra replied. "Probably because Shaggy and Scooby run away from _EVERYTHING_?!"

"Like, it was pretty scary for a couple of minutes, but now, it's not so bad." Shaggy replied.

"See? You've got nothing to worry about." Nazz smiled to Alexandra.

"Still..." Alexandra muttered.

"Maybe they're growing up?" Nazz shrugged.

"I doubt it, but it's better than I hoped." Alexandra said.

"Now you have nothing to fear for when you tell the others." Nazz supported.

"I guess so." Alexandra shrugged.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Later at the drum-set ride..._**

Fred used a razor blade to scrape against the pavement and sprinkled something into a plastic bag. "There, I got some residue from the witch's mist." He then smiled only to frown once he saw Daphne paying more attention to Paul than to him.

"Oh, that's nice, Fred," Daphne giggled. "Say, could you take a picture of me and Starchild looking for clues?"

"Is this really necessary?" Fred asked as he stood up as she held her phone out to him.

"Someone sure is jealous." Brianna commented.

Trent, Fluey, and Serenity nodded in agreement.

"He's a rock star, Fred, a rock star!" Daphne reminded through her teeth. "JUST DO IT!"

"All right..." Fred groaned as he held out the phone and soon took a picture.

"And a couple more for safety." Daphne said before posing with Paul as the light flashed while Fred took pictures.

"Ooh! Take a picture of me and Fluey!" Serenity suggested.

"Do I have to? "Fred sighed.

"Yes!" Serenity told him. "If you don't, I'm gonna tell my dad you were mean to me."

Fred sighed as he then took a picture of Serenity and Fluey together. Fluey blushed slightly as Serenity smiled, pressing their faces together and putting her arm around him.

"Thank you~" Serenity giggled.

"Yes! Thank you so much." Daphne beamed.

"My pleasure." Paul smiled to her.

"Ugh, Fred!" Daphne groaned once she took her phone back. "Your thumb was in the way! On all of them!"

* * *

Fluey still looked bashful to Serenity as he came back to Coiley. "I never felt this way about anyone before..." he said to him. "Do you think Serenity really likes me?"

"Oh, yes, I do, she's really into you," Coiley nodded. "Just like Multi is into Nazz."

"But you're going to end up being a third wheel..." Fluey noticed. "This won't be fun once we get back home, we don't wanna make you feel bad."

"Actually, I've been talking with someone for quite a while." Coiley said bashfully.

"Really?" Fluey asked. "Who is it?"

"Tiff Krust." Coiley said while he rubbed his arm.

"How'd you manage that?" Fluey asked, scratching his head.

"Well, I met her back when we had that concert in Nicktropolis." Coiley explained.

"Ohh." Fluey said, now understanding.

"Yeah, remember when we were about to leave and I had to go to the bathroom?" Coiley asked.

"Yeah..." Fluey nodded then.

"Yeah," Coiley said. "I met her before the show, and went to say goodbye to her before we left. Pretty cool girl, even if she's a Krust Cousin."

"I think you might have a chance with her." Fluey soon smirked.

"Well, we have been talking, even after the concert." Coiley said.

"Good for you, buddy." Fluey supported.

* * *

Daphne soon got mad at Fred for the photos.

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry." Fred said.

"Are you doing this on purpose?!" Daphne snapped.

"No. I just don't see what the big deal is," Fred frowned softly. "We've solved over a thousand mysteries together, and you've never once asked to have a picture taken with me."

Daphne just glared at him for ruining her photos.

"No worries. I got one of the both of you," Paul smiled as he sat by an easel with an artist beret as he had painted a picture. "In vibrant, colorful acrylic."

"You just painted our portrait?!" Daphne gasped.

"Sure." Paul smiled and nodded.

"Just now?" Brianna asked.

"No big deal, just something I do in my spare time," Paul smiled before smirking to Fred as Daphne giggled at the picture. "Oops. Well, look, my thumb got in the way."

The portrait was shown to be Fred and Daphne only for a thumb to be covering Fred's face.

"But you painted it." Fred said to Paul.

"Luckily I did a couple more for safety." Paul smiled, showing a portrait of just Daphne in the canvas.

"It's beautiful..." Daphne gasped, feeling touched.

Paul then had a portrait of Fred, only as a goofy picture, which made everyone snicker.

"I think I liked your thumb better." Fred grumbled.

Paul then also gave a portrait for Brianna and Trent as he had painted them as well.

"Awesome, dude, thank you." Trent smiled.

"Wow, he even got the highlights right." Brianna smiled about her hair.

"Well, what can I say?" Paul smiled back to her.

"We should take some more pictures of the scene itself." Fluey suggested.

"No need. One scan with my special eye will tell us all we'll need to know," Paul reassured. "It puts the X in x-ray."

"That's so cool." Fluey smiled.

Daphne then giggled as she followed Paul before a hat was thrown in Fred's face.

"My nephew had a special eye once," Fred muttered. "A case of pink eye, we like to call it 'conjunctivitis'."

"There's definitely a supernatural presence work here." Paul commented.

"Hey, guys, wait, listen." Brianna said before she soon tapped on the floor.

"Not bad, but I'm not into tap dancing; I'm purely into ROCK 'N ROLL, YEAH!" Paul replied.

'No, she's right," Bridgette said. "One side sounds solid, and the other, hollow."

"As if it's some sort of trapdoor." Fred replied.

"Exactly." Daphne nodded before she knelt down and opened to show that it was in fact a trapdoor.

"It looks like one of the doors to the catacombs." Paul commented.

"The _what_ -a-combs...?" Brianna asked.

"The catacombs are what we call the maze of hallways that run under the park," Paul explained to her. "They give us access to any area, including the main stage."

"I'll bet that's how the witch disappeared." Trent guessed.

"Sounds dangerous," Paul said before warning. "Stay back, Frank."

"It's Fred." Fred corrected.

"I'll go first, just to make sure it's safe." Paul suggested.

"Oh, I hope he's alright." Daphne pouted.

"For Pete's sake..." Fred muttered before climbing down the ladder after Paul.

"What're you doing?" Daphne asked him.

"It's not like it's my first time ever to climb down a-" Fred told the others before he yelled out as he fell on the ground.

"Are you all right?" Brianna asked.

"Yeah, but I'd watch that last step," Fred advised. "It's a doozy!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Velma, Tommy, Penn, Cindy, and Crystal went to Chikara's place.

"Ah, I can smell positive energy in here," Crystal smiled. "It's amazing."

"Well, that makes one of us..." Cindy commented with her hands in her pockets.

"Chikara, we need to talk." Tommy demanded to the psychic.

"Ah, Spaceman, I sensed you approaching." Chikara replied.

"You mean you heard the wind chimes." Velma stated, matter-of-factly.

"Hmph, why do you bring this one with you?" Chikara huffed about Velma.

"Starchild seems to think they're okay," Tommy replied. "Plus, they've got a talking dog, which is kind of wild-"

"Starchild cannot see deep as I can," Chikara said. "He has one special eye where I have two."

"Some people say I have four." Cindy smirked.

"Me too." Velma added.

"Four Eyes!" Penn pointed and laughed at Cindy.

"You wear glasses too." Cindy deadpanned to him.

"Yeah, but I look good in mine, no one pays attention to my glasses, they just see my good looks." Penn smirked.

"Sure, whatever you say, Penn." Cindy rolled her eyes to that.

"I know you think this is a joke, Miss Smarty-Pants, but your ignorance will cost us all." Chikara told Cindy.

"Okay then, I'm game, tell us what we need to know." Cindy glared with her hands on her hips.

"How serious is the threat?" Tommy asked.

"The danger grows, Spaceman," Chikara told her, coming to a very ancient book. "The Crimson Witch senses the rock of Kissteria is near."

"The Rock of Kissteria?" Penn asked. "What's that?"

"It's the key to holding evil at bay," Chikara said as she opened up an ancient book. "This began on a Halloween night on another world in a cosmic realm known as Kissteria."

The others looked to each other as this was getting very weird, but interesting at the same time.

"An evil Sorceress, called the Crimson Witch, created a gigantic horror known as the Destroyer," Chikara began to educate. "She sent the Destroyer to spread devastation throughout the land, the first step toward infecting the entire realm with evil."

"Oh, my." Crystal frowned.

"The Destroyer!" Cindy and Penn gulped together.

"But the warriors had a weapon: Cosmic power crystals, a lot like the gems that were given to The Protectors of the World from Princess Myra," Chikara continued. "The Kissteria crystals. Each crystal sounded a musical note. The warriors used the music of the crystals to force the Destroyer to retreat, and once the monster was back inside its volcanic temple. They transfer the musical energy and transferred it to a single crystal rock. That rock is the Rock of Kissteria, becoming king by trapping The Destroyer forever!"

"Wow." Cindy said.

"Naturally, the Crimson Witch has been desperate to retrieve it, especially by Halloween night when circumstances are ripe, to release the Destroyer." Chikara soon concluded.

"Where's the rock now?" Velma asked.

"It's had many protectors over the ages," Chikara informed. "Each one a descendant of the musical warriors who fought so bravely. Today these guardians are known as KISS."

"Huh?!" Penn asked.

"You guys have it?" Velma asked Tommy.

"Yep. We used to display it at the Hall of KISStory in the park," Tommy smile. "But when it gets near Halloween, we keep it with us on tour."

Cindy then found an old framed picture and held it out. "Uh, is this the rock?" she then asked. "The Detroit Rock that you received as a gift from the city of Detroit?"

"That's just a cover story." Chikara covered up.

"Yeah, isn't The Destroyer the name of a ride?" Cindy asked.

"Blasphemous!" Chikara snapped, slamming the book shut. "Have you learned nothing? The Destroyer will strike fear into your heart."

"Yep... Poster said that too..." Cindy smirked.

"Augh!" Chikara groaned, feeling impatient. "Get her away from me. She and her friends will do more harm than good."

"Whatever you say, Psycho Psychic." Cindy grinned cockily.

Chikara just glared angrily and kicked them out of her place.

* * *

"That woman is crazy." Velma commented.

"But her powers are impressive." Tommy replied.

"Oh, come on, you can't tell me you actually believe all of that." Cindy said.

"Chikara's never wrong," Tommy told her. "Except that time she predicted the Love Gun album would go gold. Because it went platinum! Oh, yeah, baby!"

"This is ridiculous..." Cindy groaned.

* * *

Back with Fred's group, they were searching for Paul.

"Starchild? Starchild!" Daphne called out. "Oh, I hope nothing has happened to him."

They then heard a ghostly laugh.

"What was that?!" Fluey gasped.

"Of all the times to be without my flashlight." Daphne frowned.

"And that's why Smart Phones were invented." Brianna commented.

Chip suddenly appeared and clicked on his flashlight, startling them. "You wanna buy a KISS Flashlight? Comes with a handy key ring!"

"What are you doing down here?" Trent asked him out of annoyance.

"Hey, I was checking out the props for the concert, and I got lost in the maze." Chip defended.

They then heard the ghostly laugh again.

"There it is again." Bridgette noticed.

Suddenly, they were in the dark again, quite literally.

"If only I stocked up on KISS batteries." Chip groaned.

"I can use my cell phone." Brianna suggested, bringing her phone out.

They then screamed as they saw creepy props from KISS.

"Oh, those are props," Chip told them. "I've been looking for KISS Monster props part of the Halloween show, still avaliable."

Once again, they heard the ghostly noise.

"That doesn't sound like a prop." Serenity commented.

"This way." Brianna said.

"You're leaving?" Chip huffed. "Hello? Manager in the dark? Hello?!"

The laugh was then heard yet again which then scared Chip slightly.

"In here!" Trent said once he found a door and opened it.

* * *

A sheet ghost appeared to be in there and flying around.

"Got it!" Fred said before tackling the sheet ghost, but he phased through it like it was a real ghost.

"Freddy!" Daphne gasped.

The lights were then turned on, shining in their eyes.

"What is this place?" Coiley wondered.

The bright lights came on and Shandi was soon shown with some helpers.

"It's my Special Effects lab." Shandi smiled.

"I thought I told you guys to stay back." Paul told the others.

"Some of us had other ideas." Daphne replied before glaring down to Fred on the floor.

Two younger teenage girls soon squealed once they saw Trent. The first girl had auburn hair in high pigtails with round black glasses and freckles on her face, a black choker around her neck, in a dark purple tank top with black shorts and white sandals and the second girl had short brown hair with thicker black glasses, a mint green shirt with a unicorn on it, blue jeans, and pink and white sneakers. They soon ran up to Trent and they both tugged on his arms, almost like they were fighting over a doll.

"Trent's gonna go out with _me_!" The first girl glared at her friend.

"No, he's gonna go out with _me_!" The second girl glared back.

"Hey!" Brianna called out. "Who are you girls?"

"Oh, man..." Trent groaned. "It's Kelsey and Ginger from the Aftermath videos."

"Hi, Trent, wanna go out with me?" Kelsey asked.

"As if!" Ginger huffed. "He's going out with me!"

"We heard you broke up with Gwen." Kelsey told Trent.

"Why not date me?" Ginger added.

"Or _me_!" Kelsey retorted.

"I'm not dating either of you." Trent frowned to them.

" ** _WHY?!_** " Kelsey and Ginger replied.

"Because I already have a girlfriend: Brianna Smith." Trent told them firmly.

"Hi." Brianna waved.

"Why would you wanna date her?" Kelsey asked.

"Uh, because I _love_ her," Trent replied. "I don't even know you guys personally anyway. I'm sorry, you can still be my fans, but it's just not gonna happen."

"But that's not fair!" Ginger complained. " _We_ love you!"

"That might be so, but I don't love you back, I love _Brianna_ ," Trent told them before looking over. "Um, hey, Shandi."

"I apologize for my interns, I didn't know this would happen." Shandi told him apologetically.

"I think Fred needs some help himself." Brianna commented.

"No problem, I can get him dried off," Shandi said before looking to the young women with her. "Beth? Christine? You too, Ginger and Kelsey."

They all stepped out of the way to show a giant fan to blow Fred dry.

"OKAY! THAT'S GOOD! THANK YOU!" Fred called out as the fan was literally blowing him away.

The giant fan was then shut off.

"I take it that you didn't find the witch?" Daphne guessed.

"I searched this whole sector except for the chem lab," Paul told her. "That's why I came to Shandi."

"I'm the only one who has the key." Shandi smiled as she showed them her ID card.

Kelsey and Ginger soon came towards Trent.

"I'm a little disappointed in you two," Shandi scolded her interns. "As my interns, you promised to be mature and responsible."

"Sorry, Shandi..." Kelsey and Ginger said to her.

"My apologies for my interns for acting like a bunch of crazy fan girls." Shandi said to Trent.

"Don't worry about it." Trent replied.

"Now, come with me." Shandi then told them.

They then nodded to the young woman and went to follow her.

"For the last few months, chemicals have gone missing, so I keep the lab under lock and key," Shandi informed before she unlocked the door. "No one gets in without coming to me first."

They then came into the room as the door opened and it was empty.

"See? Empty." Shandi told them as she stepped inside.

"Hey, is that a chemical analyzer?" Fred asked.

"Pretty smart of you, Fred." Shandi replied.

"I've got a couple at home," Fred smirked innocently before taking out his bag from earlier. "Hey, do you think you can analyze this? It's the residue from the witch's mist."

"Sure," Shandi smiled as she took the bag. "Anything for a fellow chemmy."

Fred grinned and Daphne then glared and crossed her arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, there were stereos barricading the outside and Shaggy and Scooby looked exhausted.

"I don't think I've worked this hard in forever." Shaggy groaned.

"Me neither." Scooby added.

"Now I know how Skunk feels when he has to help Dad." Willy muttered to himself.

"Hey, Mr. Catman dude, I have a question: when do we eat?" Jude asked. "I'm kinda hungry again."

"After you've brought the KISS Monsters on stage." Eric replied.

This made Shaggy and Scooby nervous.

"M-M-Monsters?!" Scooby shivered in Shaggy's arms.

"Yeah, Chip brought 'em over," Eric replied. "They're below us."

"Like, where are the stairs, man?" Shaggy asked.

"Don't need 'em." Eric said, bringing out his drumsticks and clicked a button which made a hole in the floor and it lowered, almost like an elevator.

"These must be the monsters you guys." Nazz guessed.

"Now these kind of monsters, I like," Shaggy commented. "Fake ones."

"Shaggy, look!" Scooby beamed, moving Shaggy's head to the open green room.

There appeared to be food there, because, of course.

"It's KISS's green room where they hang out before the show," Shaggy grinned to his best friend. "Scoob, you hit the jackpot."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Alexandra tried to warn them.

"Come on, dudette, what's the worst that could happen?" Jude replied.

"That's just asking for something to happen." Alexandra replied.

"Aw, come on, Alexandra," Shaggy said to her. "Think of all impressive people who have been invited down here. The pizza-delivery guy, the sandwich-delivery guy, the creepy witch, the sushi-delivery guy-"

"Wait a minute... Creepy witch?!" Willy asked.

"GIVE ME ROCK!" The Crimson Witch demanded.

"Zoinks! Creepy witch!" Shaggy panicked.

The others then ran away from her, hinding behind the KISS Monsters.

"Maybe she'll think this is the real KISS and go away." Jude suggested.

The Crimson Witch heard them and used her powers to make The KISS monsters come to life and attack them.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Nazz screamed as the Gene monster grabbed her. "SOMEONE HELP!"

Multi looked around and ran off where no one could see him as he felt it was his duty to save Nazz. Alexandra growled with her eyes flashing green as she was about to transform.

* * *

"Hang on, Dudette, I'll help you." Jude said before pulling out his bow and arrows and then started shooting at the monsters.

"Put... Her... Down!" Alexandra demanded.

"Help me, guys!" Nazz cried out in distress.

"What do you call this?" Jude muttered as he showed his arrows.

"It's apparently not working." Nazz said to him.

"You gotta believe, Dudette." Jude coached. He then pulled out a glowing arrow and shot at the Eric monster which made him roar out of pain. "All right!" He then cheered for himself.

"Nice shot!" Nazz cheered.

Multi Man soon came out. "Halt, villain!" he then called out, grinding his teeth.

The Crimson Witch sneered towards Multi Man. "Not you again!"

"It's you!" Nazz added.

"Drop her now!" Multi Man demanded.

"NEVER until you give me rock!" The Crimson Witch retorted.

"You'll never have the pretty blonde girl or that precious rock as long as I'm around!" Multi Man glared before using his powers against The Crimson Witch.

Nazz blushed to that. "He called me pretty~" she then looked over and gasped. "Jude! Alexandra! Watch out!"

The Tommy monster then swatted them like bugs and then threw both Jude and Alexandra to the wall.

"Are you guys okay?" Willy winced to that.

"I'm okay, dude, how about you, dudette?" Jude said to Willy before asking Alexandra.

Alexandra's only response was a growl because the Crimson Witch was making her angry, and no one liked it when she was angry.

"I'll take that as a no." Jude then said.

"No one takes... FRIEND FROM ME!" Alexandra roared.

"Uh-oh, she's getting angry and changing," Jude noticed. "Better step back, little dude."

Willy nodded and then stepped back. Alexandra snarled and she soon transformed.

"Give me ROCK!" The Crimson Witch demanded.

"We don't have your stupid rock!" Multi Man glared.

" **THEN YOU WILL NEVER EVER SEE YOUR FRIEND AGAIN!** " The Crimson Witch glared back.

"I wonder what rock she could be talking about?" Willy wondered.

"Maybe she wants your dad, dude?" Jude shrugged. "Maybe she wants to marry him and they can rule the world together."

"That's pretty cliché..." Willy muttered.

"Give friend back!" Alexandra demanded.

"NEVER!" The Crimson Witch grinned evilly.

"You suffer!" Alexandra glared and tackled the Crimson Witch to the ground.

"Boy, I'm glad that Alexandra is on our side." Shaggy commented.

Scooby, Willy, and Jude nodded in agreement to that. The Gene monster soon grabbed Alexandra and roared in her face. Alexandra roared back and punched him. Nazz yelped as she fell from the Gene monster's grip, but soon Multi Man saw her falling and ran to save her, carrying her in his arms, like when Superman would save Lois Lane.

"Oh, my," Nazz blushed. "Thank you, Multi Man."

"I couldn't let a Pretty Young Thing get hurt like that." Multi Man smiled.

"You really think I'm pretty?" Nazz replied.

"Who wouldn't?" Multi Man smiled.

"Oh, you~" Nazz giggled and blushed to that.

"Monsters, be afraid!" Alexandra growled.

The KISS Monsters merely growled back at the new She-Hulk.

"Monsters go away or Alexandra smash them!" Alexandra glared.

The KISS Monsters backed up and then ran off.

The Crimson Witch glared at Alexandra, growling at her. "You're gonna pay!" She then threatened.

"You pay for hurting Alexandra's friends!" Alexandra growled as she soon smashed the floor, making cracks in it, coming around The Crimson Witch.

"I... Hate... You!" The Crimson Witch looked down and glared at Alexandra.

"Feeling mutual, sweetheart." Alexandra glared before kicking her which sent her flying across the room.

The KISS monsters came towards Alexandra for a sneak attack. Alexandra soon saw them and roared before she beat them all up.

"Whoo-hoo!" Nazz cheered. "Go, Alexandra!"

"Amazing!" Willy gasped.

"Alexandra warn you, you no listen, you get Alexandra SMASH!" Alexandra growled.

The KISS Monsters growled at her.

"Alexandra's getting angry, and the angrier Alexandra get, the stronger Alexandra becomes!" Alexandra glared at them.

"Be careful, Alexandra!" Nazz told her.

Alexandra of course didn't have much to worry about against the monsters, even if she was outnumbered.

"Think we should help her?" Willy asked.

"Monsters tough, but Alexandra stronger than you!" Alexandra glared. "You pay for hurting Alexandra's friends!"

Due to her anger from seeing her friends hurt, she grew bigger and even stronger which made everyone's eyes widen.

"Hollering High-Fives!" Multi Man gasped. "Did she just-"

"Grow bigger? Yeah," Willy replied. "I don't believe my eyes either."

"Awesome." Jude commented.

"Is it really _that_ surprising?" Nazz asked. "I mean, she is technically related to The Hulk."

"Well, I've never seen anything like this, but it's awesome." Willy replied.

The KISS Monsters looked at each other in surprise as they backed up away from Alexandra. Alexandra soon grabbed two of them and knocked their heads together, throwing them against the other two like a bowling ball against pins.

"You go, Alexandra!" Nazz cheered.

The KISS monsters groaned and looked up to see Alexandra coming towards them. Alexandra stomped towards the monsters.

While this was going on, The Crimson Witch decided she could make her escape then. Multi Man soon went to go and find her, but to his surprise, when he turned the corner, she seemed to be gone.

"She's gone, but I wonder what rock she could be talking about?" Multi Man said to himself before he came back to find that the monsters were gone as well.

"Monsters gone," Alexandra said. "Maybe afraid of Alexandra."

Nazz then went over to Multi Man and gave him a hug. "Thanks, dude!"

"Heh... No problem..." Multi Man grinned bashfully while blushing from the hug.

"And thank you as well, Alexandra," Nazz smiled. "You were awesome back there too."

"Thank... You..." Alexandra said as she soon settled down and came back to normal. "Uh, sorry the witch got away."

"Yeah, that's a shame, but it's pretty awesome from what you did." Willy smiled.

* * *

"Hey, where's Shaggy and Scooby?" Bridgette wondered. To answer her question, the cowardly duo were hiding in the closet as eventually, the others came as well. "Shaggy? Scooby? Are you in there?"

"Like, how do they know our names?" Shaggy gulped.

"Shaggy!" Bridgette called.

The door then cracked open slightly.

"Bridgette?" Shaggy asked once he saw that it was the surfer girl and opened the door all the way. "Why are you not being eaten by KISS Monsters?!"

"KISS Monsters?" Bridgette replied.

"What're you talking about?" Brianna added as she was shown to be beside Bridgette.

Of course, there was nothing out there.

"But we saw them, we swear!" Willy said.

"I'm sure they were," Brianna said. "Come along now, whatever happened, it's all over now."

Rock soon came over, looking upset as he had a note in his hand.

"Hello, dear, is Skunk okay?" Crystal asked her husband.

"Skunk wasn't in the bus." Rock said.

"Skunk wasn't in the bus?" Crystal frowned.

"That's what I said... All that's left is this." Rock said as he showed a note to his hippie wife.

Cindy adjusted her glasses and then read the note aloud. " ** _'If you want to see your precious friend again, then you will bring me rock or you will never ever see him again - Signed The Crimson Witch_** '... Oh, no, this is bad!" She then panicked.

"Uncle Skunk has been kidnapped... That witch **DARES TO MESS WITH MY FAMILY?!** " Alexandra soon growled as her eyes turned green and she slowly transformed.

"Oh, no," Cindy said while Penn gulped. "Now, now, take it easy, Alexandra, we'll get him back." She then told the former mean girl.

"Gonna kill witch!" Alexandra growled.

"Alexandra, please calm down." Nazz told her.

Alexandra just growled as she was beyond angry for The Crimson Witch for taking Skunk away like that. Mosh even snarled as he was angry, though of course not as angry as Alexandra.

"I think now, we should pick out our suspects for this curious case..." Cindy suggested as she took out her laptop from nowhere.

"Good idea, Cindy," Velma agreed. "I can't say we have enough suspects; the problem is finding a motive."


	7. Chapter 7

There were pictures of Mr. Goldman, Chip, Delilah, Chikara, and Shandi on the laptop.

"The only one who wants the park shut down is Chip." Fluey pointed out.

"But he doesn't seem smart enough." Trent said.

"Shandi's smart enough." Daphne commented.

"I know, but she's way too cute to be a suspect." Fred said.

"Mr. Goldman and the security lady don't want the park to close; they'll lose their jobs!" Shaggy pointed out.

"Chikara is the one who's the most obsessed with the witch," Cindy clarified. "She talks as if she is really supernatural."

"She's not?" Shaggy asked.

"No, Shaggy, she's not," Velma told him. "No matter what you think you've seen, there has to be a rational explanation."

"It's all centered with a rock." Coiley said.

"The so-called Rock of Kissteria which seems to be like KISS's Rock of Detroit." Velma commented.

"This sounds screwier than those celebrity cartoons back in the 70's..." Cindy mumbled.

"You mean the one they sing about in that song 'Detroit Rock City'?" Shaggy replied. "I always thought that stood for rock 'n' roll."

"Huh, I never thought of that," Tommy said as he came with the others. "I guess that works too."

"Did you figure anything out?" Paul asked.

"Not yet, but if we had that rock, we might be able to set a trap." Daphne said.

"Then maybe we'll hand it over to you, darling." Paul smirked.

"This, I gotta see." Penn commented.

They then went to meet and Paul brought out a black box with spikes on it.

"Looks like a gift from Hot Topic." Cindy commented.

"I do not like this." Gene grunted.

"It's going to be fine." Paul told him.

"How do you know?" Gene asked.

Paul simply pointed to his starred eye.

"Oi." Gene groaned to that.

"Come on, Demon," Eric said to Gene. "If we don't stop the witch, the park will go under."

"So let's rock these kids already." Tommy added.

The KISS band members then put their hands on the box altogether.

"Ugh... Alright..." Gene grumbled before he joined in at the last minute.

* * *

Eventually, the box opened up after a purple and white glow and there came a black gemstone that was almost like a diamond.

"Jinkies! It's a black diamond!" Velma gasped out of amazement.

"The largest in the world." Paul smiled.

"So that explains why The Crimson Witch turned this place upside down looking for it." Nikki said.

"Now that all that matters is setting a trap." Fred said.

"Yeah, so, like, who's gonna be the bait?" Shaggy asked.

"You are." Everyone else replied.

"Don't tell me you didn't see that one coming." Cindy hid a small smirk.

"Scoob, how is it that out of four ginormous superheroes, you and I have to do the hard part?" Shaggy groaned.

"Just lucky I guess." Scooby shrugged.

"I'm coming with you guys." Alexandra decided.

"Are you sure, Alexandra?" Nazz asked her.

"That witch has my Uncle Skunk, there's no way I'm letting her get away with this." Alexandra replied firmly.

"Like, sure, you can come with us." Shaggy allowed.

"Come on, you can do it." Brianna smiled encouragingly.

"Yeah, we can't lure her out, put yourself in our shoes." Eric added.

"You know what? That might just help." Shaggy replied.

"Come on, guys, move out!" Serenity called out before hugging Fluey. "Stay close to me, honey, I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Heh... Th-Thanks..." Fluey smiled bashfully.

Nazz and Multi hugged each other, making both of them blush.

* * *

Shaggy, Scooby, and Alexandra wore KISS boots, carrying the rock.

"I'm just glad I didn't have to wear that leather," Alexandra said. "Looks like a wedgie in the making."

"Well, I figure, the bigger the shoes, the faster we'll run." Shaggy smiled.

"Yeah!" Scooby laughed in agreement. "Good idea, Shaggy."

 ** _'Just make sure the witch sees the rock!'_** Velma reminded through the headset.

"Fred, Daphne, Brianna, Trent, are you guys in position?" Cindy asked as she talked through the headset.

"Roger that, just make sure you bring her our way." Fred replied.

"Okay then you three, start making those boots made walkin' like Nancy Sinatra." Cindy told them.

 ** _"What?"_** Alexandra asked, not getting it.

"Just move out." Cindy sighed with a small groan.

 ** _"Not a problem."_ **Scooby replied.

Alexandra's eyes were flashing back and forth as she was not trying not to change.

* * *

Shaggy struggled a bit in the boots with Scooby as he held onto the diamond.

"I wonder if Steven Universe knows anyone named Black Diamond?" Cindy commented before taking out a notebook. "If not, then I have a new Gemsona OC~"

"Come on, guys; we have to get this mystery solved before the concert starts." Velma told the others.

"How does KISS walk in these things?" Scooby complained about the boots.

Cindy continued to sketch an OC before looking over to Shaggy and Scooby.

* * *

 ** _"We want KISS! We want KISS!"_** The crowd outside chanted as Mr. Goodman, Chip, and Delilah saw this on a security camera.

"I thought the concert was off." Delilah glared to her boss.

"It's on again," Mr. Goodman said before explaining, "KISS thinks they can nab the witch before it starts."

"Nice that someone tells me I only get to be in charge of fractured security." Delilah deadpanned.

"Better be ready for anything, Delilah," Chip advised. "Those fans are gonna get the best Halloween concert that $150 bucks could buy."

Delilah soon groaned and slammed the door.

"Didn't KISS tell you?" Mr. Goodman smirked to Chip. "They're preforming for free!"

"Free?!" Chip's eyes widened before he grabbed his chest. "Oh! My heart!"

"And how 'bout this? They're even giving away T-Shirts!" Mr. Goodman smirked.

"Where is my KISS Defibrillator?!" Chip panicked.

* * *

Meanwhile, the trio were walking around with the rock in Shaggy's hands.

"Rock of Kissteria, get your Rock of Kissteria," Shaggy called out to attract the witch. "It's filled with cosmic origins!"

Suddenly, a red mist filled the air.

"That must be her now." Alexandra glared.

"Dude, you been eating beef jerky again?" Shaggy pinched his nose, glaring to Scooby.

"No, not this time!" Scooby told him.

"Then she's here!" Shaggy panicked.

The Crimson Witch laughed as she came back and soon flew down towards Shaggy, Scooby, and Alexandra. Shaggy and Scooby ran away, but Alexandra stood there, gritting her teeth and then, her eyes flashed green.

"You guys gotta get her closer." Cindy warned.

"Hear that, Alexandra?" Velma asked, but she didn't get a response. "Alexandra?"

Alexandra growled as she was enraged. "NO TAKE UNCLE SKUNK!"

Shaggy and Scooby kept running for their lives and Alexandra soon tackled The Crimson Witch out of the sky, pinning her down to the ground like a very aggressive wrestler.

"WHAT YOU DO TO UNCLE SKUNK?!" Alexandra snarled at the Crimson Witch. "I MAKE YOU PAY!"

"Scoob, look, Alexandra changed back into that She-Hulk creature!" Shaggy yelped.

"GIVE ME ROCK!" The Crimson Witch demanded.

"GIVE BACK UNCLE SKUNK!" Alexandra retorted.

 ** _"Alexandra, what is it?"_** Velma asked. ** _"Is something wrong?"_**

"Alexandra get witch, Witch must pay!" Alexandra snarled as she took off the headset.

* * *

"These boots were a terrible idea!" Shaggy gasped.

Scooby and Scooby soon ran off, accidentally dropping the diamond on the way.

The Crimson Witch soon kicked Alexandra off, taking the diamond for herself and flew with a laugh. "It's mine!"

"Now!" Fred signaled.

Trent and Brianna shot the Crimson Witch with a net, trapping her.

"Okay, let's see who this fake witch really is." Cindy decided.

"That was an easy plan, glad I thought of it." Penn said.

Cindy just groaned face-palmed before taking the mask off and saw a mop of white hair before it flew up, showing a rather gross and scary face which screeched at them, startling all of them.

"Put the mask back on!" Penn told her.

"With pleasure!" Cindy replied, putting the mask back on in fear and disgust.

"I don't remember her on the suspect list!" Daphne gasped.

"Fools!" The Crimson Witch hissed as she managed to get the net off that was on her. "The Destroyer will feast on your fears!"

"Not if Alexandra can help it, Witch pay for kidnapping Uncle Skunk." Alexandra growled.

"Jeepers!" Daphne yelped.

"JINKIES!" Velma cried out. "Is _that_ Alexandra?!"

"Oh, you didn't know that?" Cindy replied. "I guess you guys have a lot to learn from when you met Alexandra at the Haunted Showboat with Josie and the others. I feel like I have to keep track of everything around here."

"Sorry, I guess we didn't know." Fred said.

"Alexandra's friends stay back while Alexandra fight Witch." Alexandra told the others.

"Should we?" Fred asked.

"Yes." Cindy replied.

"Alright then." Fred said before getting out of the way with Daphne while Trent took a hold of Brianna.

"Alexandra?" Nazz called.

Alexandra then looked over to the blonde girl.

"Please be careful," Nazz told her. "I don't want to lose one of my friends."

Alexandra nodded as she went off.

"Oh, please let her be okay." Nazz hoped as Alexandra went off.

* * *

Eric, Gene, Tommy, and Paul soon flew from a roof like the Powerpuff Girls to help save their friends/fans.

"What do you guys say we help them out?" Fluey asked his close friends.

Multi and Coiley nodded to that. And with that, the singing Impossibles became The Impossibes, the defenders of Justice: Coil Man, Fluid Man, and Multi Man.

"Rally, ho!" The Impossibles called out once they became their hero forms.

"Come on, Bridge, get in your costume." Fluid Man told his cousin.

Bridgette nodded and closed her eyes as water surrounded her, changing her appearance into a blue long, kimono-like tunic that extends to the ankles, often with split sides like her ancestor Katara used to wear, black boots, blue fingerless gloves, her blonde hair was down and there was a starfish in her hair, a blue teardrop necklace, and a blue mask.

"I just love that transformation." Fluid Man smiled to his cousin.

"Thanks," Bridgette smiled back before looking over. "Jude? Nikki? You guys coming too?"

"Hang on." Nikki replied before summoning her scythe and it glowed which made her glow as well, and she changed into a black suit, black gloves, purple boots, and a mask with a black cape.

Jude then wore an outfit which was a blue version of The Green Arrow's outfit.

"Let's go kick some butt!" Nikki proclaimed.

"Right!" Jude and the Impossibles replied.

"Ready, Alexandra?" Bridgette asked.

Alexandra soon stretched and had a very dark smirk, but not to them. "You bet I am."

"Chaaaarge!" Jude called out as he held an arrow in his hand.

"Do you guys mind if we help you?" Bridgette asked KISS.

"Not at all." Paul replied.

"If you guys can keep up," Gene added. "Then you guys can run home to your mommies."

"What Fire Breath say?!" Alexandra snarled.

"Easy there, he's only kidding." Nikki told Alexandra.

"Hmm..." Alexandra hummed firmly towards Gene.

Gene soon breathed fire against The Crimson Witch who then evaded it. Penn grabbed Cindy's hand and pulled her out of the way as the fire foomed onto the ground against the others.

"Phew, that was close..." Cindy said in relief. "Thanks, Penn."

"No problem." Penn told her.

"I guess you do care..." Cindy said.

"Of course I do, Cin," Penn smiled. "Besides, I don't want your mom to kill me either."

Cindy then had a deadpan look on her face. Penn ruffled up her hair and walked off.

"I feel so loved." Cindy groaned.

"I hate to resort to violence, but she's left me no choice." Bridgette said to herself.

Fluid Man and Bridgette then both used their waterbending abilities on The Crimson Witch. The Crimson Witch punched the water blasts, which of course made splashes as she glared to the waterbending cousins. Eric soon yowled like a jungle cat and came towards The Crimson Witch, phasing through her mist and tried to punch her, but somehow, kept missing.

"Jude, I'll find her with my star eye while you shoot her with an energy arrow." Paul suggested.

"You got it, dude." Jude nodded.

Paul and Jude then split up to go do what they planned.

"Crimson Witch Dudette, you're gonna wish you hadn't met The Blue Arrow." Jude narrowed his eyes as he took out another arrow and set it in his bow before aiming for the witch and soon launched the arrow.

"Found her!" Paul called out once he found the witch with his special eye. "Now, Jude!"

"Good going, dude!" Jude called back.

Paul soon shot eye beams that were purple stars against The Crimson Witch. Jude then shot an arrow towards the eye beam to hit the witch. The arrow then hit The Crimson Witch which made her scream in pain.

"Good shot!" Paul smiled.

"Thanks, dude." Jude smiled back.

Tommy then electrocuted The Crimson Witch and she soon fell through the air, dropping the diamond in the process. Scooby caught the diamond in his paws as the witch fell flat on the ground.

"Ding-Dong, the witch is down!" Fred cheered.

The Crimson Witch soon got back up again.

"Scratch that." Nazz sighed in dismay.

"Why not Witch stay down?!" Alexandra growled.

The Crimson Witch then summoned a bigger scythe than earlier.

"Here, Shaggy." Scooby said nervously, handing the diamond to him.

"Whoa, dude, that looks bigger than Grim's scythe." Jude commented in horror.

"Please, are you scared of a big scythe?" Nikki scoffed.

"Erm... Yeah, a little bit." Jude replied.

Nikki soon took out her own scythe and came towards The Crimson Witch. "Come get some!" she then challenged.

"You dare challenge me?!" The Crimson Witch snarled.

"Yeah, I do!" Nikki retorted.

"What is Nicole doing?!" Penn asked.

"Her name is _Nikki_ , and she's a dark-bender." Cindy told him.

"A _dark_ -bender...?" Penn asked.

"A very dangerous element, next to maybe shadows." Cindy informed.

"What's the matter? Scared?" Nikki challenged.

The Crimson Witch growled and attacked her. Nikki and The Crimson Witch soon clashed scythes and they both fought with them.

"I must've been destined to do this or something." Nikki commented as she did very well so far.

"Whoa... Nikki is doing awesome." Jude commented in amazement.

The Crimson Witch shot an energy beam at her, but surprisingly, she made a shield to protect herself from the attack.

"Whoa... Did I just do that?" Nikki asked herself.

"Looks like you did." Bridgette said, surprised.

Nikki smirked. "Heh, I should've done this years ago."

The Crimson Witch soon let out a sonic scream right at Nikki, breaking the shield.

"Okay, I didn't see that one coming." Nikki muttered.

"Do something, Dudette!" Jude called out to her.

The Crimson Witch soon created a storm which created a very strong wind.

Nikki held on tight to her scythe and used it to create her own shadows from the others which came to life and they soon attached the Crimson Witch, stopping the storm instantly. "Holy, crap! That's so cool!" she then said in shock with her new powers. "Hmm... What else can I do?"

"Try not to get a swelled head, Pierce Face." Serenity muttered.

"You watch it!" Nikki warned.

"I will destroy you!" The Crimson Witch glared. "And you will never see your family ever again!" She then snapped her fingers as Skunk was now in the air and tied up.

"Uncle Skunk!" Alexandra panicked before glaring. "Give him back!"

The Crimson Witch grinned evilly as she then took Skunk's soul from his body.

"Did... Did she just...?!" Willy looked horrified.

"Take his soul away?!" Cindy added.

Penn didn't say anything, but just fainted. Cindy waved her hand in front of his face and patted it to wake him up, but nothing happened. The Crimson Witch then ripped a hole in the time-space continuum to suck everyone up in the void.

"Someone grab somebody!" Nikki called out as this was dangerous.

"With pleasure!" Serenity replied before hugging Fluid Man.

Nazz did the same thing, hugging Multi Man. Fluid Man blushed from Serenity's hug. Eric, Tommy, and Paul held onto Fred and Trent, Velma and Cindy, and Brianna and Daphne. Unfortunately, they all began to get sucked in because the wind was too strong.

"Ugh! She's stronger than I thought! Not cool!" Nikki gritted her teeth.

Luckily, Gene grabbed a hold of them so they wouldn't get sucked in.

"HANG ON, GUYS!" Coil Man cried out.

Bridgette and Jude were about to get sucked in, but Alexandra grabbed them.

"Thanks, Alexandra!" Bridgette smiled.

"What friends for?" Alexandra replied.

"Like, somebody help us!" Shaggy cried out before he and Scooby flew into the void with the Crimson Witch.

"NO!" Alexandra called out and soon jumped into the void with Jude, Bridgette, and Nikki, disappearing as well.

* * *

"Jeepers." Daphne muttered.

"What just happened?" Willy asked.

"The Crimson Witch ripped a hole in the universe." Paul said.

"That's bad karma." Crystal commented.

"Activate the Dynasty Star Portals!" Gene commanded.

"You mean the Ferris Wheel?" Cindy deadpanned as she tried to wake Penn up as he was still having a moment.

"It's actually the portal to the star realm of KISSteria." Eric told her.

"Of course it is." Cindy sighed.

"Does _she_ have to come?" Gene asked about Cindy.

"Does _your_ eye see the future?" Paul retorted.

"Then let's rip this open!" Gene grinned, making a fire in his hands and created a guitar with his own pick.

The others looked amazed to that. Gene then began to play his guitar. Tommy made his own guitar out of electricity while Paul made one with his psychic powers and Eric created his own drum-set and they all began to play together. The portal then opened itself and then for some reason, there was also a guitar ship and everyone was going into the portal.


	8. Chapter 8

Cindy grunted as she tried to pull Penn along. "How am I gonna wake him up?" she then groaned before getting an idea and smirked before acting. "Oh, Penn, my husband will be home in five minutes."

"Open the window!" Penn yelped as he suddenly shot up and looked around and looked grumpy. "Hey... There's nobody here... Where am I?"

"Uh, you're in the cosmic realm of KISSteria..." Cindy said. "I really wish I was making that up."

"You've been eating too much kale," Penn told her. "Where's the concession stand? I need to get you a bacon double cheeseburger with fries."

"Penn, I'm serious, look around." Cindy told him.

The Crimson Witch was then seen attacking Shaggy and Scooby.

"Whoa..." Penn whispered. "This has to be the craziest thing I have ever been apart of."

"Give it a few years..." Cindy muttered.

"Leave them alone, you witch!" Bridgette glared at the Crimson Witch.

"Witch take Uncle Skunk soul! Witch make Alexandra angrier!" Alexandra snarled.

"Now, let's just calm down there, dudette." Jude told her.

"Alexandra no calm down until Uncle Skunk safe!" Alexandra glared.

"Uh, Nazz? You control her, she's your friend." Jude nervously said to the blonde girl.

"Um, Alexandra, please, we promise that we will return your Uncle Skunk safely." Nazz said.

"Alexandra want Uncle Skunk **BACK!** " Alexandra snarled.

"Nice going, Nacey..." Penn deadpanned.

Nazz just sighed as it looked hopeless to control Alexandra this way. "Please Alexandra, you need to calm down, not just for me, but for everyone else." She then told the girl.

"Nazz promise to help Alexandra get Uncle Skunk back?" Alexandra asked.

"Yes, I promise." Nazz replied.

Alexandra looked to her and slowly settled down.

"Is she good?" Cindy asked.

"I think so." Nazz replied as she gently patted Alexandra on the head.

"Can Alexandra still smash Witch?" Alexandra asked.

"Yes, you can." Nazz allowed.

"Alexandra would take great honor." Alexandra grinned.

* * *

Gene, Paul, Eric, and Tommy sang 'Made For Loving You' as they chased down The Crimson Witch. Fred even had to plug his ears, as, of course, he didn't like their songs. Cindy soon looked sleepy like the song was like a lullaby to her as she soon laid down and curled up into a ball.

"What in the...?" Penn glanced at her. "Hey! Wake up!"

The Crimson Witch soon threw a red energy ball and the ball that Shaggy and Scooby were on soon fell off as it exploded. The cowardly duo then landed on a monster and of course, they screamed.

"Man, what're we gonna do?" Nikki frowned. "I guess I need more training with my dark-bending."

"You weren't born with these powers, were you?" Bridgette guessed.

"Um, well, I kinda wished I had powers, and suddenly I had them..." Nikki shrugged. "Then I went on an adventure with Duncan and Abby's friends, like that Spirit Detective."

"Your _boyfriend_ Yusuke." Jude smirked.

"Thank you, Jude for pointing out the obvious." Nikki deadpanned.

"No problem, dudette." Jude replied.

Nikki groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, well, no wonder you're a little rusty," Bridgette said to Nikki. "Bending is a very serious art that takes nearly your whole life to practice."

"It's too bad I can't master it as well as snapping my fingers." Nikki sighed.

"It takes time, don't worry." Bridgette soothed.

"If you say so..." Nikki just sighed. "Oh, well, I can handle my scythe fine though."

The Crimson Witch continued to shoot energy blasts against Shaggy and Scooby.

"Come on, gang, we got work to do!" Multi Man called out.

"Can Alexandra smash Witch now?" Alexandra asked.

"Yes, you can." Nazz confirmed with a smirk.

"Alexandra SMASH!" Alexandra snarled, sounding like the original Hulk.

The Crimson Witch continued to throw energy balls until Alexandra suddenly flattened her with her fists like in old cartoons.

"Jinkies!" Velma gasped.

"Jeepers!" Daphne added.

"YOU'RE GONNA PERISH!" The Crimson Witch sneered.

"Alexandra make you perish for hurting Uncle Skunk." Alexandra glared.

The Crimson Witch lifted up a heavy rock and threw it at the hulking teenage girl. Alexandra then broke the rock with her fist by punching it and she soon began to chase after the witch.

"Shaggy, Scooby, over here!" Bridgette called out.

"Huh?" Shaggy and Scooby replied.

"Hurry, dudes!" Jude told them.

Shaggy and Scooby looked to each other and soon ran towards Nazz, Bridgette, and Jude as Alexandra soon body-slammed The Crimson Witch.

"Wow... Large Green Girl is tough." Gene commented.

"We better help her out." Paul suggested.

KISS then continued to play their song.

"You will never see him again; his soul is forever mine!" The Crimson Witch sneered to Alexandra.

"Alexandra make Witch give soul back or Witch pay consequences." Alexandra threatened.

"If you smash me, do you really think you'll save him?" The Crimson Witch mocked.

Alexandra growled as she was really angry at The Crimson Witch which made her grow bigger and stronger.

"Oh, my God." Penn muttered.

"She just grew bigger." Daphne added.

Fred just had his jaw drop in shock.

"Go, Alexandra!" Nazz cheered.

"Is it really _that_ shocking?" Cindy asked. "She has Hulk powers."

"Just what're you going to do to me?" The Crimson Witch asked Alexandra.

"Alexandra gonna do what Alexandra should do long time ago: **DESTROY THE WITCH!** " Alexandra retorted.

"Then you will never see your uncle again!" The Crimson Witch snapped.

Suddenly, The Crimson Witch was attacked by the KISS band members.

"Not if _we_ can help it!" Paul glared to his and the others' sworn enemy.

The Crimson Witch attacked them with her energy blast, but Tommy made a shield, blocking the attacks.

"What her weakness?" Alexandra asked KISS.

"That's what we're going to find out, Green Bean." Gene told her.

KISS used their combined powers to attack the Witch which made her land on the rock, she looked up to see the rock was in Scooby's mouth, but much to everyone's dismay, she grabbed the rock and went into the portal. Alexandra roared in anger and punched the wall, making a huge crack in it as she was very frustrated.

* * *

"I'm sorry, guys." Cindy said.

" _You're_ sorry?" Fluid Man asked her. "What did _you_ do?"

"I came here..." Cindy sighed. "I'm just bad luck."

"Ah, you're not bad luck, Cindy," Penn soothed her. "Actually, you've been pretty brave, and you didn't even get injured."

"I guess you're right, Penn, thanks..." Cindy smiled before glancing at him. "But you're still not getting any chicken wings."

"Aw, man." Penn groaned.

Paul narrowed his eyes at the portal that the Witch escaped through.

"Now where are we?" Nikki asked out of exhaustion.

"It's like KISS World, but weirder, if that's possible." Fred commented.

"Seems like more special effects to me." Velma said.

"I don't know, it looks pretty real," Daphne frowned. "I'm afraid!"

"Come on, Daphne, we're still in the theme park," Velma told her. "We've seen stranger things."

"Come, Scooby gang, we must seek The Elder." Paul told them before walking off.

"The Elder...?" Some of the others wondered.

"This is gonna be good." Rock said to the others in excitement.

Bridgette followed after them, but turned around and saw Alexandra on the ground, looking upset. "Excuse me for a minute, you guys," She said to the others and soon came towards the hulking teenage girl. "Hey, Alexandra, listen, we're going to rescue your uncle, we promise you."

Alexandra didn't say anything.

"Don't be mad, I promise, he'll be in good hands." Bridgette told her.

"Alexandra not mad at friends, but Alexandra mad at Witch." Alexandra grumbled.

"I know, I'm mad at her too," Bridgette replied. "She had no right to do this to you."

"Alexandra want her gone forever." Alexandra glared as she shook her fists, but didn't break anything.

"I wish I could get Skunk back for you, believe me, I would." Bridgette said, sitting with her.

"Alexandra should rip Witch to pieces." Alexandra threatened.

"Don't worry; we'll bring him back safe and sound." Bridgette soothed, patting her arms.

"Alexandra hope so..." Alexandra said to Bridgette.

Bridgette held out her arms with a small smile. Alexandra soon gave a smile back and hugged Bridgette, tightly.

"Guh! Alexandra, could you losen your grip slightly, pretty please?" Bridgette gasped and grunted.

Alexandra kept hugging until she let go.

"Phew!" Bridgette gasped once she was free, but smiled to her.

"Alexandra sorry, don't know own strength." Alexandra said to her.

"It's okay," Bridgette replied. "Come on; we better follow them."

Alexandra looked over and soon stood up to walk after Bridgette.

* * *

Everyone followed the KISS Band Members as they looked around and explored the land of KISSteria.

"Man, I feel like I had a dream about this place once." Nazz commented.

"Where is everyone?" Gene wondered.

Suddenly a door opened and people with outfits and face paint like the KISS members came out. A bunch of others came out nearly from every corner.

"That must be her." Shaggy pointed to the one in front.

"The Elder." Scooby added.

"She's certainly not The Younger." Cindy muttered.

"A shadow has fallen come across from KISSteria and your arrival has only confirmed the worse: The Crimson Witch has the rock." The Elder spoke to them.

"I'm afraid so," Paul replied. "We lost her in the portal."

"Then we have little time to act..." The Elder replied before seeing the other group. "Who are they?"

"Earth kids." Gene replied.

"Are they worthy?" The Elder asked.

"Meh." Gene shrugged.

"Not all of them are plain Earth kids, Gene." Rock told his friend.

"He's right, some of us belong to a very exclusive League because of our unique abilities... See?" Cindy added as she showed her League ID card.

Bridgette, Jude, Trent, Brianna, The Impossibles, Nikki, Nazz, and Alexandra pulled out their League IDs as well.

"Their hearts are pure and their spirits are strong." Paul told The Elder.

"And their stomachs empty." Shaggy added as he held his stomach.

"Reah! Empty!" Scooby added.

"I'm a little hungry too..." Cindy had to admit.

"Zip it." Gene muttered.

"Fire Man watch it." Alexandra warned.

Gene just grunted at the hulking teenage girl.

"You children should prepare yourself," The Elder warned the group. "If the Crimson Witch succeeds in releasing the Destroyer, he will engulf your world in a torrent of darkness and evil."

"What does that mean?" Penn asked Cindy.

"Basically, we'll be enslaved by the darkness in an embodiment of a reign of terror with no hope of recovering." Cindy told him.

"Oh, my God, we gotta do something!" Penn panicked.

"I'm ready, Your Majesty." Fred smiled as he then had white paint on his face with a black smudge underneath his eye.

"Fred, is that make-up?" Brianna asked.

"It's a moon." Fred replied.

"You look like you used to date Chris Brown." Cindy commented.

"Dark, Cin." Penn said to her.

"Oh, like you don't use dark comedy." Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Whoa... Who hit you, buddy?" Fluid Man asked Fred.

"No one." Fred said.

"It looks like a black eye, dude." Jude commented.

"It's not." Fred glared.

"Nice shiner." Alexandra said.

"It's a moon!" Fred glared.

"Please, you seem like a nice boy," The Elder told him. "Go stand with your friends."

"And don't look like a dog ran into Michael Vick." Cindy added.

"What is wrong with you?!" Penn glared at her.

"I don't know; I just like dark comedy." Cindy shrugged.

"Well, stop it!" Penn scolded.

"Says the man who murders in cold blood for magic shows." Cindy muttered.

"Fred, are you trying to impress Daphne?" Brianna asked.

"No!" Fred replied. "It's just... She's been hanging all over Starface."

"Jealousy." Brianna and Trent said.

"Have not." Daphne glared.

"Have so." Fred glared back.

"Have not."

"Have so!"

"I do not murder people in cold blood!" Penn glared to Cindy.

"Do too!" Cindy glared back.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

Fred, Daphne, Penn, and Cindy were arguing which was getting on everyone's nerves, especially Alexandra.

"Guys, guys, you gotta stop this." Velma told them.

"I didn't do anything..." Cindy pouted.

"Yes, you did." Penn said.

"No, I didn't!" Cindy glared.

"Yes, you did!" Penn glared back.

"SHUT UP!" Alexandra glared at both of them. "You give Alexandra headache."

"Sorry." Penn and Cindy told her.

"You started it though." Cindy muttered.

"Bed Wetter." Penn muttered back.

"Stalker." Cindy glared.

Alexandra looked to them and they then stayed quiet.

"Sorry, Cindy." Penn said.

"Me too." Cindy replied.

"Sorry you were born to being such a mess of society." Penn muttered.

Cindy glared and shook her hands at him, looking very annoyed. "You know, if we're ever going to finish this cosmic boondoggle, and get back to solving the real mystery, we need to act like a team. All of us. Even these weirdos." she then said maturely.

"And rescue Uncle Skunk." Alexandra added.

"Yes, we're going to rescue him too." Cindy replied.

"The tiny girl speaks the truth," The Elder replied. "Only together will you have the power, and skills needed to defeat the Destroyer."

"She's right," Bridgette agreed. "We need to work together if we want to save the world and KISSteria."

"Right." Everyone else agreed.

"Hmph! Alexandra not afraid of monster." Alexandra huffed.

"You will be soon." Gene warned.

They soon rode off on the ship to do what they needed to do.


	9. Chapter 9

"Starchild, do you mind if I ask where you get your super powers from?" Daphne smiled dreamily to the rock star.

"Rock 'n' roll," Paul smiled as he strummed his guitar strings. "It powers everything in Kissteria."

"Come here, Cindy, I'll teach ya how to play guitar." Penn said to Cindy as he picked up a guitar and began to play it.

"I don't know... Maybe I'll find friends with normal interests." Velma sighed as she found a guitar.

"Be careful with that bass." Gene warned.

"Because it's made out of alien technology?" Velma smirked.

"Because it costs more than your house." Gene replied.

Velma's eyes widened to that as she stopped playing the guitar. Cindy strummed some strings and looked nervous as they broke after she tried to play with them.

"No, no, Cindy, this is how you play." Penn told Cindy.

"Fine then, Penn, wow me." Cindy deadpanned.

Penn cleared his throat as he bowed his head and soon played quite awesomely and a lot better than her. Cindy's eyes widened and then her jaw dropped to the floor.

"You were saying?" Penn smirked.

"I... I... I..." Cindy stammered nervously.

"That's what I thought." Penn replied.

* * *

Alexandra picked up the guitar and looked at it.

"Go ahead, try it." Tommy encouraged.

Alexandra shrugged and tried to play the guitar since she never played one before.

"Is this your first time?" Tommy asked.

"Alexandra never play music... Even when travel with Josie and the Pussycats." Alexandra explained.

"Maybe Alexandra should settle down and try in normal shape?" Tommy suggested with a small smirk.

Alexandra glanced to that and soon shrunk down back to her normal size and she played a little bit better.

"That's much better." Tommy approved.

"How did you do that...?" Alexandra asked him as he somehow soothed her.

"It works on your mom and Uncle Bruce." Tommy replied.

Alexandra then stopped playing as her eyes widened to that. "What?"

"Oops, did I say that out loud?" Tommy replied innocently.

"You know my mom and Uncle Bruce?!" Alexandra asked as she put down the guitar and went over towards Tommy.

"Maybe." Tommy smiled innocently.

Alexandra gave him a look.

"Okay, I may know a little." Tommy chuckled.

"H-How?" Alexandra asked in shock.

"We knew each other when we were teenagers; Bruce wanted to be a scientist and Jen wanted to be a lawyer, and me, well, I wanted to be a musician, and we all got to live our dreams," Tommy explained. "I was there when Bruce got shot by the gamma ray. I went to visit him whenever I didn't have tours."

"Really...?" Alexandra asked. "I-I had no idea..."

"I'm sorry though." Tommy said to her.

"For what?" Alexandra asked.

"I tried to stop The Government from chasing down Bruce and Jen." Tommy said.

"Government..." Alexandra growled at the word. She remembered when The Government and Army led by General Tolack and General Specific when they tried to attack her, and this had made her angry again. "Government?! **I HATE THE GOVERNMENT!** "

"Yeah, I kinda figured you would." Tommy nodded.

"They are the reason **MY MOM ISN'T HERE WITH ME!** " Alexandra snapped. The former mean girl's eyes then flashed green as she changed again.

"Take it easy there." Tommy told her.

" **IT'S BECAUSE OF THEM!** " Alexandra snapped.

"Calm down!" Tommy told her.

"Government's fault Alexandra don't have Mom." Alexandra growled.

"It's going to be okay." Tommy said.

Alexandra soon roared.

"Relax, kid, we're all friends here, I know you're mad about that, but acting like this won't bring her back any faster." Tommy soothed, spiritually, almost like Dawn.

Alexandra looked over, looking upset. "Alexandra just want Mom to come back." she then sulked.

"I know, I miss her too." Tommy comforted.

Alexandra rubbed her eyes as she was quite miserable about her mother.

"There, there..." Tommy comforted her. "I understand it must be painful. Trust me, I know it is, I was so close with Bruce and Jennifer."

"Alexandra want her come back." Alexandra frowned.

"So do I." Tommy agreed.

"Alexandra wishes we could." Alexandra replied.

"I'll think of something to help you all." Tommy told her.

"Alexandra thank Tommy for helping." Alexandra said.

"Well, I'm glad to help," Tommy said to her. "It might take a while, but I'll see what I can do, no matter what The Government says."

"Thank you." Alexandra said.

"Like I said, it's no problem at all." Tommy reassured.

* * *

"Excuse me, Mr. Demon, is it rock 'n' roll that makes you breathe fire?" Shaggy asked Gene.

"No." Gene replied.

"Then what does?" Shaggy then asked. "Tamales?"

"No." Gene said.

"Hot peppers?" Jude asked.

"No." Gene said.

"Chimichanga Sauce?" Shaggy asked.

"NO!" Gene replied and soon breathed fire from impatience.

"You might as well tell them, Demon, before we get another grocery list." Eric advised as he sat by his drum-set.

Gene soon sighed in defeat. "The secret to breathing fire is to swallow your fears." He then advised.

"Fears?" Scooby asked.

"I didn't know you could do that." Shaggy added.

"Swallow them up, hold them inside, and force them out as demon fire." Gene advised before letting out a big huff and puff of fire from his mouth.

"Sounds like a severe case of acid reflex," Cindy commented as she strummed a guitar, but broke the strings again. "Aw, come on!"

"There is it, the Tomb of the Destroyer!" Paul alerted the others.

"And there's The Witch!" Bridgette added.

The Crimson Witch was using the black diamond to break through a barrier. Gene, Eric, Tommy, and Paul soon flew out and came towards their enemy to stop her. The barrier was soon shattered and The Crimson Witch soon flew into the tomb.

"Witch give soul back to Alexandra!" Alexandra roared.

"Take it easy, we'll get him back, we promise." Cindy told her.

Alexandra let out a roar, blowing her hair back.

"I know, you're angry, but calm down, we're gonna get through this, okay?!" Cindy firmly told her. "Just sit down and count to ten or something, take it out on _her_ , not _us_!"

"She's right," Bridgette agreed. "Alexandra, remember, The Witch is bad, not us." she then reminded.

"Break Witch's Bones!" Alexandra snarled.

"Yeah!" Cindy added.

* * *

The Crimson Witch soon floated into the tomb only to be stopped by the KISS members. "You shouldn't have brought them here, KISS!" she then glared. "They will surely never leave Kissteria, alive!" The Witch then used her powers to bring the bird people to life and to attack the group.

"What are those?" Penn asked Cindy.

"Harpies!" Cindy glared. "Don't you remember our Egypt adventure with the Scooby Gang?"

"My memory's not the best..." Penn said to her. "Once my mother came to visit, and I didn't even recognize her."

"I thought your mother was dead?" Cindy shrugged innocently.

"TOO SOON, CINDY!" Penn scolded.

"Nyah!" Cindy stuck her tongue out, pulling down an eyelid.

* * *

The harpies soon flew toward them to attack so that The Crimson Witch could do what she needed to do.

"I'll go after her myself!" Paul glared before flying after her. "You guys stay here and protect the kids." he then told the others.

"Oh, great, more babysitting." Gene groaned.

The three soon flew after the ship against the harpies. Everyone soon ran away to protect themselves as the harpies flew overhead. Eric snarled as he tackled one harpy down to the ground like a cat pouncing on a bird. Fluid Man and Bridgette used their water-bending on the harpies, Nikki slashed them with her scythe, Jude used his arrows, shooting them, Multi Man and Coil Man used their powers as well. The harpies were going to Alexandra to attack her.

"Dinner!" A harpie snarled, looking right at Alexandra.

"Alexandra know Bird Ladies aren't talking about me." Alexandra growled.

The harpies soon came to attack Alexandra, but she punched and kicked them away like targets.

"Alexandra no dinner for bird ladies." Alexandra glared and she then heard screaming and turned around to see that Nazz was being carried away by one of the harpies.

"Alexandra coming!" Alexandra called out as she went to save Nazz.

"You're gonna ruin my hair!" Nazz cried out. "Put me down!"

"You'd make an excellent harpy chick~" A harpy told her.

Nazz screamed before looking curious. "I would...?" She then asked. "Well, I always wanted to be Black Canary when I was a kid, BUT THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"

"Struggling always makes things worse!" The harpy laughed.

" **HEEEEELLLP!** " Nazz cried out.

Suddenly, arrows were shot.

"Huh?" The harpies looked over to see what had happened.

"I won't let you down, Uncle Oliver." Jude whispered to himself as he continued to shoot arrows.

"Ooh, this one is nice and tender~" Another harpy swooned.

"Sorry, dudette, I have a girlfriend." Jude replied.

The other harpy reached out for him. Jude then shot her anyway.

"YOW!" The harpy yelled out as that hit her wing.

"Hey, I actually shot something." Jude chuckled.

"Good job, Jude." Bridgette smiled.

"Thanks, Bridge." Jude smiled back.

"This is one heck of a theme park attraction!" Velma called out as she ran away from the harpies before tripping and falling off the ship.

Unfortunately for her, a harpy grabbed her, but some electricity attack shot at the harpy, turning it back to stone. Velma then groaned before looking up and saw Tommy winking at her. Eric grabbed a harpy by her legs and spun her around before throwing her against the others who caught the others in their talons.

"Oh, boy..." Brianna groaned as she held her head from the rough landing. "Maybe I should've babysat TJ in Disneyville instead of coming here."

"Did anyone see the license plate for that harpy...?" Cindy asked in a daze.

"Alexandra coming to save Nazz!" Alexandra proclaimed.

"Hurry, please!" Nazz begged.

Alexandra suddenly tackled the harpy and Nazz fell through the air.

Multi Man gasped and soon dove in to save her. "Gotcha!"

Nazz gasped and looked up to him.

"We gotta stop meeting like this." Multi Man chuckled.

"It's so worth it." Nazz giggled and blushed.

"Yes, it is." Multi Man nodded to her.

* * *

"You ruined my chances for having her for dinner!" The harpy glared at Alexandra.

Alexandra only responded by punching the harpy in the face, knocking her out instantly. The harpy soon groaned to that.

"Bird Lady don't mess with Alexandra's friends!" Alexandra glared.

* * *

Willy yelped as a harpy chased after him.

"Hey, Bird Brain!" Serenity glared and soon kicked the harpy away from him. "Leave my little brother alone!"

"Serenity? You're helping me?" Willy gasped to his sister. "I thought you didn't like me."

"You're my brother, I have to help you whenever you're in trouble." Serenity defended.

"Wow... Thanks, Serenity." Willy smiled.

The harpies soon came right behind Serenity.

"Look out!" Willy cried out.

Serenity soon turned around and Willy soon knocked them out by throwing rocks at their faces to make them fall. The Zilla siblings soon smiled to each other as they were getting along. For once.

"Oh, it's wonderful that Serenity and Willy are getting along peacefully." Crystal smiled.

"I don't think it'll last long though." Rock smirked to his wife.

* * *

"Where Witch?!" Alexandra demanded.

"Starchild is chasing after her." Daphne replied.

"Wait, where's Shaggy and Scooby?" Trent asked.

"Oh, no, they must be scared to death." Brianna frowned in worry.

"Like, have you been swallowing your fears, Scooby-Doo?" Shaggy asked his best friend.

"Oh, yeah, lots of 'em!" Scooby replied.

A harpy screeched and came in front of the cowardly duo.

"We should help them." Coil Man suggested.

"Yeah!" Multi Man agreed.

"Hold on, guys," Fluid Man told his partners. "Maybe we should let them handle this."

"Huh? Why?" Coil Man asked.

"Look." Fluid Man told him.

Both of the other Impossibles members soon looked down that to see that Shaggy and Scooby were breathing fire and turned the harpy into a roast chicken.

"Mm-mm! I love barbecue." Coil Man chuckled.

"Well done, pathetic scum." Gene grinned with a thumb's up.

"Thanks, Mr. Demon." Shaggy said.

"We think." Scooby added before high-fiving with Shaggy.

"Alexandra stop Witch and get soul back." Alexandra growled.

"Be careful, Alexandra." Nazz warned.

"I think that's an understatement," Penn commented. "I haven't seen a huge female rampage this hard since Roseanne got cancelled."

* * *

The Crimson Witch smirked as she held the black diamond until Paul and Alexandra came to her sides, very angry with her.

"It's over, Crimson Witch. I'll be taking back the rock of Kissteria." Paul smirked before he used his powers against her.

"Alexandra want soul back!" Alexandra demanded.

"You want this?" The Crimson Witch asked as she pulled out a container that had Skunk's soul inside of it before she gave an evil smirk and tossed it into the volcano. "Oops, my fingers slipped."

Alexandra then jumped after the container to save her uncle's mortal life.

"Oh, no, you don't!" The Crimson Witch demanded before she made a force field on Alexandra so that she couldn't save him.

"NO! NEED TO SAVE HIM!" Alexandra demanded.

The Crimson Witch grinned evilly and laughed as the container landed in the volcano. Alexandra then attempted to break out of the force field. Paul soon threw some stars and they stuck to the ground and once they did, they exploded everywhere. Left behind was a huge crater in the ground once the smoke cleared.

"I'm sorry." Paul said.

"He gone! He gone!" Alexandra cried out. "Witch kill Uncle Skunk!"

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay, we can still save him." Paul told her.

"PROVE IT THEN!" Alexandra glared at him with blind anger.

"Look, we'll find him, come on." Paul told her.

* * *

The ground was then shaking and The Crimson Witch popped up from the ground.

"Rock, Starchild and She-Hulk?" The Crimson Witch grinned to both of them.

Paul soon went to punch her, but she grabbed his fist with a smirk as they both glowed.

"Why settle for the rock, when you can have the whole mountain?" The Crimson Witch grinned and soon flung Paul against the mountain wall and then flew after him.

Cindy came up to the force field Alexandra was trapped in and soon tried to whack it with a baseball bat, but that didn't work. Alexandra looked to her as she was trapped and soon shrunk down while feeling miserable. Cindy put on a radiation mask and used a power drill to break the force field, but that didn't work either. Cindy then had a bunch of dynamite and bombs, she then pulled down the handle. BOOM! but the force field didn't break.

"It's no use, kid." Alexandra frowned.

Cindy soon had an idea, but it was risky. "I really hope I don't killed for this, but... Are you giving up right now?!" she soon spoke. "What kind of person are you?! Your mother is disappointed in you!"

"What did you say?" Alexandra glared.

"Uh... Um..." Cindy said. "Uh, Penn, say something controversial."

"Oh, you mean like your mother's a useless-" Penn was about to say.

"WHOA! Whoa, whoa, you do not insult _my_ mother..." Cindy scolded.

"Ohh... You mean _her_ mother..." Penn said.

"Yes!" Cindy told him.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Penn shrugged. "Now, Alexis-"

"Alexandra." Cindy said.

"Close enough!" Penn replied. "As I was saying, Alexandra, your mother is a useless piece of crap. You will never see her again, you wanna know why? Because she's dead! And you couldn't even save your own uncle! You're nothing! Not even a She-Hulk!"

"Yeesh... That was pretty cold..." Cindy said.

Alexandra turned around, away from them.

"That Witch is letting you get your guard down, and you're stupid enough to fall for it." Penn continued.

"Shut up." Alexandra growled.

"Okay, take it easy..." Cindy smiled nervously.

"No, no, Cindy, she's no hero, she couldn't even save her own family," Penn continued anyway. "You know what? She's just a MONSTER!"

Alexandra's eyes opened and they were soon beady and green. Cindy soon gulped to that. Alexandra growled.

"She can't even break out of a simple force field..." Penn said before poking it.

"Okay, Penn, that's it, I think you said enough." Cindy told him.

"She's weak." Penn continued.

"Please stop talking..." Cindy shivered nervously.

"Who's your mom anyway, Rosie O'Donnell?" Penn continued.

This made everybody look scared and nervous. Alexandra roared as she changed again, but this time, she grew bigger and stronger.

"Holy, shit!" Penn yelped.

"I told you to stop!" Cindy gasped as she waved her arms frantically.

"Can she break out of the force field though?" Penn asked.

"YES, SO SHE CAN EAT YOU!" Cindy panicked.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?!" Penn asked her.

"I PANICKED!" Cindy replied.

* * *

The force field seemed to grow with Alexandra before it soon shattered and freed her.

"Hey, she's free." Cindy smiled.

"Fat Man want to say something to Alexandra again?!" Alexandra challenged.

"Nope, nope, he's sorry, right, Penn?" Cindy said nervously.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry." Penn said.

Alexandra snarled before looking to the lava as she then remembered. "Uncle Skunk!" she then ran off.

"Uh, can she survive lava?" Penn asked.

"I don't know actually..." Cindy shrugged.

"Some expert." Penn scoffed to her.

Alexandra was soon going to get her uncle, but The Crimson Witch blocked her. "Witch in Alexandra's way!" she then snapped.

"I don't know how you got out, but you're not gonna save your precious friend," The Crimson Witch glared before blowing her away with a red energy blast. She then smirked as she thought that took care of Alexandra. "That takes care of her."

"Any chance I can ask you out to dinner or something?" Penn smiled nervously. "Bad girls are kinda cool... I mean, we all like Catwoman, right?"

"Penn, you're not helping." Cindy groaned.

Penn just shrugged. Suddenly, Cindy was lifted in the air.

"Cindy!" Penn panicked.

"I sense a strong magical energy in you... Perhaps you could be my heiress~" The Crimson Witch smirked as she levitated Cindy, bringing her towards her.

"I'd rather die than have anything to do with you!" Cindy glared.

The Crimson Witch was then shot by her own energy blast.

Cindy then yelped until Alexandra caught her. "Alexandra, you're okay!" she then smiled.

Alexandra growled towards the Crimson Witch, looking quite outraged.

"That's impossible!" The Crimson Witch snarled. "How did you survive the attack?!"

Alexandra tackled her to the ground with a loud roar. "LET UNCLE SKUNK GO!"

"Or else what?" The Crimson Witch challenged.

"Alexandra will destroy you!" Alexandra glared. "Alexandra is stronger!"

"Alexandra show you and make you pay for what you do." Alexandra glared, not afraid of anything.

"It's your funeral." The Crimson Witch replied.

"It be your funeral when Alexandra show you and save Uncle Skunk." Alexandra growled.

"You will never save him and never beat The Destroyer!" The Crimson Witch smirked.

"Like you know anything." Cindy rolled her eyes.

The Crimson Witch glared and shot an energy ball at her. Alexandra caught it and threw it back at the Crimson Witch.

"Thanks, Alexandra, you're awesome," Cindy smiled. "Now destroy her!"

Alexandra soon grabbed a hold of The Crimson Witch and was about to throw her in the lava.

"Go ahead, kill me, I dare you," The Crimson Witch mocked. "I bet you wouldn't even do it. I mean, what about your precious uncle?"

"What you want with Uncle Skunk anyway?" Alexandra demanded, feeling impatient.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The Crimson Witch smirked. "I needed a soul for The Destroyer to feed on, and why not have it be the one person you love?"

"How you like it if Alexandra do that to you?" Alexandra glared.

"She's right," A voice agreed. "Hey, Witchy Poo!"

Alexandra turned around and saw Paul was alive, holding his hand. "You alive!" she then said in relief. "Alexandra thought Witch kill Starchild."

"You let me handle this, I'm not done with her yet." Paul smirked to Alexandra in a friendly way.

"Starchild sure?" Alexandra replied. "Alexandra can help Starchild."

"Maybe once I get done with her, you could then smash her." Paul suggested.

Alexandra paused for a moment and shrugged. "Fair enough."

Paul gently patted her on the head before going towards the Crimson Witch. The Crimson Witch was about to put the black diamond in place only to be blown away by the actual power of rock that Paul controlled. He seemed to be in control, but The Crimson Witch used her power on him. Paul struggled as he was using his full powers on her. She then managed to put the rock into the stone.

"NO!" Alexandra roared.

"You lose, Green Bean." The Crimson Witch smirked darkly.

* * *

Luckily for Eric, Tommy, and Gene, they were able to take care of the harpies, but Paul seemed to be out of luck. The energy was so strong that it caused Paul to hit the wall, hard.

"I guess I'm the top dog now," The Crimson Witch mocked Alexandra. "You couldn't save your precious uncle if you were the last mutant on Earth."

Alexandra just growled, looking annoyed and outraged.

"Dude, I hope that's my stomach rumbling." Shaggy said.

"Nope!" Scooby frowned towards the volcano. "Look!"

"I got a bad feeling about this." Cindy frowned.

"Me too." Penn agreed.

Tommy, Eric, and Gene soon flew towards the volcano.

"You're too late!" The Crimson Witch laughed before flying off.

The three soon tried to use their powers against her, but it seemed to be hopeless.

"I go now to watch the destruction of your beloved Earth," The Crimson Witch smirked as she flew into the sky to leave. "Farewell, fools."

"Alexandra won't let witch leave!" Alexandra growled.

"You're too late!" The Crimson Witch told her.

Gene soon swooped down into the volcano and saved Paul from falling as The Crimson Witch escaped through the portal. This made both Tommy and Eric angry. Alexandra growled in rage so loud that the ground was then shaking.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone soon met up together.

"Nice work stopping the witch." Gene scoffed and crossed his arms.

"I couldn't beat her on my own." Paul defended as he rubbed his arm.

"Now we gotta face The Destroyer!" Cindy cried out.

"Everybody panic!" Penn added.

"No, no, let's not panic... We got this..." Cindy told him.

They then also heard another roar which sounded a lot like Alexandra.

"Can we panic now?" Penn asked.

"Maybe it was your stomach?" Cindy smiled nervously.

"Cindy!" Penn called out to her.

"Come on," Cindy said. "The Elder said that the only way to stop whatever's happening here is with teamwork, right?"

"But listen to yourself, we can't beat The Destroyer." Penn told her.

"But we've beaten dangerous villains before." Cindy said.

"Oh, since when did _you_ become brave and glorious anyway?" Penn glared and crossed his arms like a stubborn child.

"I'm forced to live with you the rest of my life." Cindy retorted.

"What're you saying, kid?" Serenity asked.

"I'm saying that we have to work together to handle this witch." Cindy told her.

"Right." Gene agreed.

"Really?" Cindy asked, looking back at him.

"Yeah," Gene said to her. "As much as I hate to admit it, we need to work together."

"That wasn't so hard." Cindy smiled to herself calmly.

"Hey, Starchild said that rock 'n' roll powers everything here." Fluey memorized.

"And it was music that created the rock of Kissteria in the first place." Bridgette added, smiling to her cousin.

"So if we created massive music..." Tommy began.

"Our kind of music." Gene added.

"It would overload The Destroyer!" Paul concluded.

"I'm in!" Rock laughed eagerly to his old friend.

"Yeah. You guys just need to make too much rock 'n' roll." Shaggy smiled.

"Too much rock 'n' roll?" Eric replied. "Ain't no such thing!"

"Look, you guys are KISS, if anyone can make too much rock 'n roll, it's you guys." Nazz told them.

"Then we'll head back to KISS World, and start the concert while you guys distract the Destroyer." Paul suggested.

"And just how do you expect us to do that?" Brianna asked.

"With this!" Paul replied, pulling out a set of keys.

* * *

The ship soon hovered above them and a pod ship soon came out as a vehicle to take them back to Earth.

"Wow... Neat!" Fred beamed.

"Grooving Guitars!" Fluey, Coiley, and Multi added.

"We call it The KISS Kraft." Paul informed.

"We have a van called The Mystery Machine." Fred said.

"That's cool, Frank, but we're running out of time." Paul replied.

"It's Fred!" Fred told him.

"Do celebrities always forget people's names?" Cindy asked.

"Don't know what you mean by that Susie." Penn smirked.

"Heeey!" Cindy glared.

"I'm joking, I'm joking." Penn laughed.

Gene, Paul, Eric, and Tommy soon got ready to go.

"Why don't the Zillas help you guys?" Gene asked. "We all have our own musical talent! Even Willy."

"Dad..." Willy said, a bit nervous.

"Hmm... That's not a bad idea, Rock," Paul replied. "Okay, as long as it's rock and roll."

"All right!" Rock beamed.

"Ooh, I'm not sure about this..." Willy groaned.

"Oh, Willy, think of it as a spiritual adventure with your father's soul brothers of rock 'n' roll." Crystal smiled to her son.

"And whatever you do, don't mess it up." Serenity warned her younger brother.

Willy soon gulped.

"You can do it, little dude, we believe in you." Jude encouraged.

"Well... Alright..." Willy sighed.

"Should we help too?" Coiley asked Fluey and Multi.

"They can handle it, but if they need back-up, we'll come." Multi decided.

"Yeah, he's right." Fluey agreed.

There was then rumbling from the volcano with very dark and spooky laughter heard.

"Quick, get in the KISS Car!" Fred told the others.

"It's the KISS Kraft, dude." Jude reminded.

"I'm so glad that I didn't wear high-heels today." Nazz commented.

"I can't wear heels period," Cindy groaned. "I wore special shoes at my brother's wedding, heels just make me fall over on my face."

"And here I thought it was just because you're clumsy." Penn smirked.

"Oh, shut up." Cindy glared.

"I'm just messing around." Penn laughed.

"Hmm..." Cindy glanced at him.

The floor had cracks in it.

"RUN!" Cindy yelped and ran towards the KISS Kraft.

Fred tried to put the keys in, but accidentally dropped them from the shaking outside. "Whoopsie!"

"WAY TO GO, FRED!" Penn deadpanned. "HEY, CINDY, I GOT A NAME RIGHT!"

"GOOD JOB, PENN, BUT I'LL CONGRATULATE YOU LATER!" Cindy replied.

* * *

Scooby shivered as he was about to fall off, but luckily, Daphne grabbed a hold of him. The others joined in to help him up.

"Man, Scooby, you need to lay off the Scooby Snax!" Nazz grunted.

Scooby gave a small growl to that as he soon helped himself up into the craft and they all panicked and yelled as they were about to fall into the lava just as Fred picked the keys up and put them in the ignition and they were suddenly flying. Shaggy, Scooby, and Jude were then about to fall off.

"Now how did we get here?" Shaggy muttered.

"Beats me, dude, but we better hold on." Jude said.

"Hang on, Jude, I got you." Bridgette told her boyfriend, coming to help him and Shaggy.

"Like, do not let go!" Shaggy begged.

Bridgette tried to help, but she slipped as well until a large green hand grabbed them and pulled them all three of them inside. "Alexandra, you're alive!" she then said, looking relieved.

"Of course Alexandra alive." Alexandra replied, nearly rolling her eyes, but she helped them into the KISS Kraft.

"I really hope someone has a plan because I am not ready to die today." Penn begged.

Everyone soon looked over to Cindy.

Cindy looked around and looked back. "Uh, what?" She then asked.

"You're the smart dudette, tell us your plan." Jude said to her.

"Oh, come on, I'm not that smart..." Cindy smiled sheepishly.

"Are you kidding?" Brianna replied. "You're like the smartest kid in our school!"

"Aww... You think so?" Cindy replied.

"Yeah, so, come on, let's hear it, kiddo." Penn told her with a snap of his fingers.

"Um... Well... Uh... I..." Cindy tapped her knuckles nervously.

"Let me guess; you don't have a plan?" Penn mumbled.

"I can't always think of stuff like this!" Cindy cried out, flailing her arms. "I'm just a kid!"

"Well, I'll say this for the sake of everyone else," Penn replied. "I'm sorry, everyone, but... We're boned."

"I'm just a kid!" Cindy defended. 'It's not my fault I'm gonna take college classes this summer!"

"What? Do you expect me to come up with something?" Penn retorted.

"Didn't you graduate from school?!" Cindy replied.

"Well... Yes and no..." Penn smirked innocently.

"What? You didn't graduate from school?!" Cindy asked.

"I said yes _and_ no!" Penn told her. "I dropped out of high school, but I graduated middle school, unlike your 'Element-Middle-High' school where all the classes are bunched together like a bunch of pigs at a family reunion for leftover potato salad."

Cindy just stuck her tongue out and shivered nervously as the rumbling got louder and a creature was soon coming out of the volcano. It appeared to be a giant head, with gray skin encased in red armor, and green eyes.

"It's The Destroyer!" Penn gulped. "Cindy, hold me!"

" _You_ hold _me_!" Cindy replied.

"Yes, but gravity is increasing me..." Penn said to her.

"Chili cheese dogs has nothing to do with gravity." Cindy deadpanned.

"Says the girl who eats chicken wings everyday!" Penn retorted.

Cindy just looked very annoyed. "Ugh, how are we gonna stop this thing?" she then asked.

"The Power of Rock..." Penn said before taking his own guitar. "I made a rock video once... Let me handle this... And then the girls will be screaming my name..."

Cindy snickered at that. Penn just looked at her and she soon whistled innocently.

"I didn't say anything." Cindy said innocently.

* * *

The Destroyer soon began to shoot at them.

"I may not be a member of KISS or Rock Zilla, but I'm gonna rock this Destroyer like a hurricane." Penn said, taking off his regular glasses and soon put on sunglasses.

"Well, good luck, Penn, and be careful!" Cindy told him.

"Just try and stop me." Penn smirked.

"Do you really think he can do this?" Bridgette asked.

"I suggest we just all wear face paint and pledge allegiance to the Kissterians from now on." Cindy said, already losing faith.

* * *

Meanwhile, the crowd was protesting about seeing KISS, but unknown to them, KISS and the Zillas came out of the portal that was in the Ferris Wheel.

"We paid $9 for this?" Drake complained.

" _I_ paid _10_!" Josh said to his step-brother.

"Boy, how did you get unlucky?" Drake asked.

"Oh, gee, I don't know!" Josh replied.

"I know the fans want to get in, but I haven't heard from KISS yet," Mr. Goldman said as he was on the phone, seeing the fans from a camera screen. "Where are they...?"

"We're here, Goldman," Gene smirked towards the screen. "Open the gates and let the Army in!"

Suddenly, the gates opened up and the KISS fans stampeded to get to the stage to watch their concert at long last.

"Ready, son?" Rock asked.

"As I ever will be, Dad." Willy replied.

"That's the old Zilla family spirit!" Rock chuckled. "After all, this will be my Farewell Tour."

"Wait, **_WHAT?!_** " Willy's eyes widened.

"Oh, Rock, I wanted to surprise the kids." Crystal smiled to her husband.

"Sorry, honey, I just couldn't contain my excitement for it any longer." Rock replied.

"Oh, all right, we'll talk more about it later on then." Crystal smiled calmly.

"I can do this..." Willy said as he took a couple of deep breaths and exhaled.

"Just don't mess up." Serenity muttered.

"Serenity, don't think so negatively of your brother, you should raise his spirits in a calming sisterly way." Crystal smiled serenely to her daughter.

"Yes, Mom..." Serenity muttered slightly.

"Let's do this." Willy said with determination.

* * *

 ** _Back with the others..._**

"Okay, who's ready to rock and roll?!" Penn called out.

"I just hope this doesn't end up like that time you played for Weird Al Yankovich." Cindy groaned slightly.

"Aw, quit your worrying, you're starting to sound like your mother." Penn told her as he tuned the guitar.

"I'm just worried about your safety." Cindy said.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Penn asked before covering her mouth. "Don't answer that."

Cindy just sighed and shook her head.

"Yes!" The Destroyer laughed as he began to rise up out of the volcano. "Free at last. Free to destroy. Free to swallow the Earth in evil."

"Not so fast, Destroyer!" Penn glared. "You're gonna have to get past me first!"

"Pitiful human, you think that you can stop me?!" The Destroyer snarled.

"How hard can it be?" Penn replied, looking bad ass. "I can do just about anything."

Cindy soon covered her eyes, nervously.

"Out of my way, insolent flea!" The Destroyer glared.

"Eat my rock and roll dust, Bucket Head." Penn glared back as he began to play a rock and roll song.

Cindy still felt nervous, but Penn seemed to play really well while looking determined and competent at the same time.

"Why, I'll be a monkey's uncle!" Nazz gasped. "He's doing it!"

"You're going down, dude, extra hard." Penn glared to The Destroyer.

"I can't believe how well he plays..." Cindy whispered. "I-I had no idea..."

The KISS band continued to play with the help of the Zilla family and Willy played his best instrument which was the trumpet. The crowd soon began to cheer for them.

"I love you, KISS!" Josh beamed.

Lava rose and the volcano shook as Fred drove the ship while Penn kept playing his guitar.

"Never show any fear," Penn told Cindy. "That's how they get you."

"Like you and the dogs?" Cindy asked.

"I thought I told you to never speak of that again." Penn warned.

"Too late." Cindy grinned innocently.

Penn just glared at her, mumbling under his breath.

"I think you're on a roll..." Cindy said.

"Yep!" Penn smirked as he kept playing to destroy The Destroyer.

The Destroyer soon broke out of the volcano.

"Come and get me, Big Giant Head!" Penn mocked.

* * *

KISS and the Zilla family sang and preformed Get Down Tonight while the crowd went wild for them.

"Ah, this brings back memories." Rock smiled.

"It sure does, buddy." Gene agreed.

* * *

"Like, step on it, Fred!" Shaggy called out.

Fred soon pulled the lever and pressed down on the gas pedal to let them get away faster.

"Sick!" Cindy cried out as she clung to the floor since she was outside the craft with Penn.

"Thanks." Penn smiled.

"No, I mean, I'm _feeling_ sick!" Cindy cried out before her mouth puffed up and she turned green in the face.

Penn felt grossed out and handed Cindy a barf bag which she gladly took it. The Destroyer soon shot lasers at them from his eyes.

"We're getting hit!" Bridgette yelped.

"Nikki, I just wanted you to know that I used your scythe to unclog my toilet!" Jude cried out.

"Wait, what?!" Nikki asked.

'Yeah." Jude shrugged innocently.

"Heheh, using the same jokes over and over again is so funny." Penn mumbled to Jude and Nikki.

Cindy didn't say anything, but still puked into her barf bag. Shaggy and Scooby soon suffered the same fate as Cindy. The craft was soon destroyed and they all went floating through space, but they were going through a portal that was made thanks to the power of music.

"Looks like we're gonna make it." Bridgette said.

"Phew!" Penn breathed in relief.

KISS and the Zilla family soon finished their song while dancing on the stage and finished as the crowd went wild. There were then fireworks as the others seemed to fly through the air. They landed within the crowd and were now surfing in the crowd all around.

* * *

"Well, this is a new kind of surfing for me," Bridgette commented. "I surf waves all the time, but I don't think I've crowd surfed before."

"Whoo-hoo, I love to crowd surf, don't you, Cindy?" Penn cheered.

"You make me really nervous..." Cindy said, shaking slightly.

Gene grinned once he saw the others and Paul soon gave a thumb's up. Tommy soon pulled out the container that had Skunk's soul inside of it and threw it to Alexandra. Alexandra looked over and soon caught it.

"Use it wisely, Alexandra, you deserve it!" Tommy smiled.

"Uncle Skunk soul... But..." Alexandra mumbled.

Tommy smiled to her and nodded. Alexandra soon took a hold of the container and it clicked open, releasing a glowing blue and white sphere and it floated around a while before landing somewhere with a golden glow. Everyone went to where the glow landed and stood over Skunk like he was waking up from a very long sleep.

"Ugh... What happened?" Skunk groaned as he rubbed his head. "I haven't partied this hard since 1999."

"Uncle Skunk, you're okay!" Alexandra gasped in relief.

"Of course I am, but what happened?" Skunk replied.

"It's a long story." Alexandra said to him.


	11. Chapter 11

The others were soon brought into the infirmary to get checked out.

"Shaggy? Scooby? Are you awake?" Velma asked.

"I think they're coming around." Fred said.

"Are you guys okay?" Brianna asked.

"Ooh... Like, what happened...?" Shaggy groaned.

"Reah, rhat happened?" Scooby added.

"You've been asleep for four days." Penn said.

"Like, we've been asleep for four days?!" Shaggy yelped.

"Nah, it's only been a couple of hours." Penn smirked.

"PENN!" Cindy scolded.

"It's funny." Penn shrugged in defense.

"You passed out." Trent told the cowardly duo.

"I guess at some point, we all passed out and woke up." Nazz added in.

"We just got a report on the residue," Fred said as he held up the plastic bag. "It seems our Crimson Witch is more of a Chemical Witch."

"Her witch haze is really a gas that messes with your senses and creates illusions." Daphne added.

"You mean to tell me...?" Shaggy began.

"It was all a figment of our imaginations." Velma told him.

"That's deep." Shaggy commented.

"Reah... Deep..." Scooby added.

"But what about The Destroyer and The Cosmic Realm?" Shaggy asked.

"Reah... The Cosmic Realm." Scooby added.

"It never happened, we all had a mass hallucination." Cindy said.

"Then who has the Rock of KISSteria?" Shaggy asked.

"Yeah, the Rock of Kissteria." Scooby added.

"Dude, seriously, after everything I say?" Shaggy complained.

"Sorry, Raggy." Scooby smiled sheepishly.

"The Crimson Witch has it, but not for long." Cindy smirked.

"Oh, Cindy, you've matured so well!" Penn beamed as he soon grabbed her and tossed her in the air and caught her again. "I knew sharing my lifestyle with you would be a great idea!"

"Penn, put me down, I'm getting sick again!" Cindy groaned.

* * *

They soon came into the security camera room to get back to work.

"We figured out where she stashed it," Fred said before going to and opening a locker. "If there's room for you two in here, there's certainly room for a black diamond."

"Glad I'm not the bait." Cindy muttered.

" **GIVE ME ROCK!** " The Crimson Witch's voice snarled.

"We'll give it to you alright." Cindy glared.

The others soon rushed off while Cindy held the diamond.

"Uh-oh!" Cindy yelped and panicked.

The Crimson Witch soon lunged out for her and she began to run with the diamond in her hands. Cindy then threw it to Penn who now the Crimson Witch was chasing and Penn threw it to Jude who ran away from the witch and threw it to Shaggy and Scooby. The Crimson Witch ran her fist to the computer.

" **GIVE... ME...** " The Crimson Witch snarled.

"Rock, yeah, we get it." Gene deadpanned.

"You guys!" Penn smiled to KISS as they came with the Zilla family.

"You guys came!" Fluey added before running up to Serenity and hugging her.

Serenity blushed and giggled. The Crimson Witch was now chasing after the cowardly duo, but Eric stood right in front of her and grabbed a tube from her cape.

"Look, she has gas dispensers in her cape!" Eric told the others once he realized this.

* * *

The Crimson Witch landed on the wall and soon lunged out after Shaggy and Scooby, flying over Tommy.

Tommy then took off her belt which made her look darker and soon rather weak before crashing. "And here's the magnetic repulsor-field belt she used for flying," he then said before checking the belt out and clicking a button. "Ooh. Quest Research Laboratories. Good stuff."

The belt then began to fly in mid-air with a red aura around it.

"All stolen from her previous employer." Paul concluded once the Crimson Witch crashed.

The Crimson Witch then tried to lunge out at him, but her cape ripped and got stuck to the pipes and wires in the ceiling. Paul then turned on the lights.

"Thanks, Starchild, KISS has been on Witch Watch ever since we passed." Daphne smiled.

"So, who's the witch?" Jude wondered.

"I sense a very strong negative energy from her." Crystal informed.

* * *

"I thought you'd have guessed when we opened her locker, Shaggy," Velma told Shaggy as she removed the mask, revealing the villain of this story. "She's Delilah Domino: the head of security."

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle." Penn smirked.

"I don't know how to respond to that." Cindy muttered.

Mr. Goodman, Shandi, Chikara, and two police officers then soon arrived.

"Delilah! I knew it..." Mr. Goodman replied. "...Okay, I didn't really know it; I'm trying to be smart because I'm the boss."

"Curious... I didn't see that one coming." Chikara commented.

"How did you know?" Shandi asked Mystery Inc.

"When Delilah mentioned that she worked for a government defense company, I did some research..." Cindy replied. "Turns out, they specialized in lasers."

"So?" Shaggy and Scooby asked her.

"Lasers that use black diamonds, guys." Fred told them as he took the diamond away from them.

"She was helping with stealing from here to give a competing defense company since she was fired from her last one." Brianna informed.

"She was also the one stealing your chemicals, so she could make her witch gas." Trent added to Shandi.

"As head of security, she would've had another keycard to your lab." Fred added with a glare to Delilah.

"And while everyone was watching the concert, she hid the diamond here in her locker." Velma concluded with a smile.

"Hook, Line, and Stinker." Cindy commented.

The two officers then handcuffed Delilah and began to take her away.

"My plan was perfect," Delilah glared as she was being taken away. "And I would've gotten away with it too if it hadn't been for you meddling KISS. Er, kids. You meddling kids."

"Note to self: KISS Handcuffs." Chip said to himself, recording this on his phone.

* * *

Everyone soon met outside as this looked like goodbye.

"I'm so glad you're all right, Skunk," Rock smiled to his old friend. "I don't know what we'd do without ya."

"Yes, yes, we'll definitely need you for when we officially move to Nicktropolis to celebrate Rock's retirement from being a professional rock star." Crystal also smiled.

"Well, it's about time that you retire anyway." Skunk agreed.

"Then... That means I won't get to see you-" Fluey sighed to his possible new love interest.

Serenity then grabbed Fluey and pulled him into a kiss. Fluey's eyes widened and he smiled bashfully.

"I'll miss you most of all, Fluey..." Serenity told him. "Never forget me, okay?"

"I... Uh... Um... Sure..." Fluey babbled.

Serenity then walked away, giggling. Fluey didn't say anything, but just fainted. Coiley and Multi waved their hands in front of his face.

"Thanks for helping us keep the park open." Tommy smiled.

"And thank you for letting us solve the mystery with you," Velma smiled back. "It was... Interesting."

"We couldn't have done it without you." Tommy nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you kids are okay after all." Gene said.

"Thanks, Mr. Demon!" Shaggy beamed as Scooby's tongue dangled out his mouth and his tail wagged. "You'll always be the only demon I'll ever like!"

"Reah!" Scooby added before jumping in Gene's arms and licking his face.

Gene smirked and soon licked Scooby back. "My pleasure."

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't see that." Nikki muttered.

"I think I'm gonna hurl again." Cindy shuddered.

"I wonder if _I_ could do that with _my_ tongue?" Penn said to himself.

Cindy cupped her mouth to that.

"And even though I'll always remain an Ascot Five man, we wound up being pretty great partners." Fred smiled to Paul.

"Thanks, Scooby gang," Paul smiled back as he shook hands with Fred. "You guys are welcome back to KISS World any time. Until then... I leave you with a kiss..." he then smirked towards the girls.

"Sorry, but kissing _me_ is against the law." Cindy told him.

Paul had soon grabbed Daphne and then kissed her on the lips. This was pretty shocking and weird for everyone to see.

"You know, I think she'd settle for a handshake or an autograph," Fred reminded Paul. "Hello?!"

"Thank you~..." Daphne gasped. "I mean... Thank you." She then walked off with a dreamy sigh like a shy school girl.

"Come on, dudes, let's go home." Jude suggested.

"You know, I had an awesome time with the best guy ever~" Nazz smiled as she then kissed Multi on the lips.

Multi's eyes widened underneath his hair and he soon had a silly smile on his face as hearts floated all around him.

"Aww... How cute..." Bridgette smiled.

"But Nazz, what about Andy?" Cindy asked.

"Well... We decided that we were better off as friends and we didn't have a strong connection like we did before." Nazz explained.

"Well, I'm happy for you." Cindy shrugged.

"Thanks, Cindy." Nazz smiled.

"You guys were really cute together like at the prom, but whatever makes you happy." Cindy told Nazz.

"You're so thoughtful." Nazz smiled.

"I try my best.' Cindy smiled back.

"Does that mean that we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Multi asked Nazz.

Nazz then smiled and nodded to that question.

"Oh, man, this is amazing!" Multi gushed as he couldn't believe it.

"You could have cut that off a little earlier. It was kind of gross," Fred frowned to Daphne, feeling a little heartbroken. "I mean, I was right there. I was there."

"I'm sorry, did you say something, Frank?" Daphne asked him, but soon smiled and kissed his cheek.

Fred looked shocked at first, but soon smiled and continued to follow her.

"Do you know what the best thing about this adventure is?" Velma asked the others.

"That we got to team up with KISS?" Brianna guessed.

"No." Velma smiled.

"Uh, we got to meet Rock Zilla and his family?" Penn asked.

"Uh-uh." Velma shook her head.

"Then what is it, Vel?" Trent asked.

"The fact that my philosophy remains intact," Velma smiled while Scooby smiled back before frowning as he didn't understand what she was saying. "There is always a rational explanation. That is my undeniable, steadfast and kind of boring philosophy."

"Hold on, Scoob, I still got half a churro in my pocket." Shaggy told his best friend.

"It's cold." Scooby frowned.

Suddenly, some fire blew over and cooked the churro slightly. Shaggy and Scooby looked concerned until they saw that it was Gene who had done that.

"Nice and toasty." Gene smirked as he held the diamond.

"Thanks again, guys." Paul smiled to them.

"Namaste." Crystal smiled while bowing her head to the rock group.

"Will we see you again?" Rock asked his old friend.

"Yeah, in due time, my man." Gene promised.

"Right." Rock said as they soon shared a special handshake with each other and hugging.

"Now we gotta get this rock back to the Elder for safekeeping." Gene said as he held the diamond.

* * *

The black diamond soon spun in the air and glowed a very bright light as the band members soon glowed with their colorful auras and soon disappeared with the black diamond back into Kissteria, shooting the ones who saw that back against the ground like a force field.

"Did you see...?" Shaggy asked Scooby.

"Did you...?" Scooby asked back.

They soon ran off to catch up with the others.

"Do you think we should tell her?" Shaggy asked Scooby once they saw Velma.

"Nuh-uh," Scooby shook his head. "Why rock her world?"

"Good point." Shaggy smiled.

Up in the sky, Paul was giving them a wink and he and his band mates headed back to KISSteria.

* * *

"It was good to see you again, dear, we'll have to plan for visits." Skunk said to Alexandra.

"But won't you be on tour with Rock Zilla?" Alexandra asked.

"Oh, you didn't hear?" Skunk replied. "He's planning a farewell tour for his next concert and the family's going to move into Nicktropolis. It was Crystal's idea."

"Really?" Alexandra asked.

Skunk smiled and nodded.

"Wow... So, I guess I can come and visit you guys in Nicktropolis then?" Alexandra asked.

"Sounds like it, kiddo," Skunk smiled. "I would love to see you, and maybe if you can, bring your brother along with you."

"If he's not busy while on tour with Josie and the Pussycats." Alexandra shrugged.

"I'm sure he can make time for his sister," Skunk chuckled before giving her one last hug. "Ah, you remind me of your father sometimes."

Alexandra wiped her eyes as they had to separate now. Skunk waved as he drove the Zilla family out of the theme park and everyone soon went back home after a very long and epic adventure.

* * *

"Well, dudes, everything worked out in the end," Jude told the others. "I mean, Fluey and Multi have girlfriends now."

"And I played the guitar!" Penn piped up.

"And the best part is that Alexandra got to tell the group about her other half." Nazz added.

"We're so proud of you, Alexandra." Cindy smiled.

"Trust me, that wasn't easy." Alexandra said.

"Yeah, sharing something that big has to be a struggle..." Cindy admitted. "I'm ready for bed now though... Today was such a big one. One big adventure in just one night."

"But we did it without that Mickey kid everybody always talks about." Penn said.

" _Mike_..." Cindy muttered. "But yeah, we did pretty good on our own."

"That's right, we have to get together for another adventure next time." Bridgette suggested.

Everyone smiled and nodded to that as they soon went to head home after a rockin' adventure.

The End


End file.
